


No wonder

by Marshaal



Category: ['Человек-паук: Возвращение домой, ] - Fandom, Вдали от дома'
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Dark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Illusions, Lies, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshaal/pseuds/Marshaal
Summary: — Он умер за меня, — произнёс тихо Пит, глядя на бесконечное множество звезд над головой.Мистерио посмотрел на мальчика донельзя внимательно, что-то про себя отмечая, а затем, улыбнувшись, кивнул собственным мыслям.— Да, — ответил он, тоже отводя взгляд к звездам, — Неудивительно.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	No wonder

**Author's Note:**

> ТАК КАК РАБОТА НАПИСАНА ДО ВЫХОДА ЧП:ВОД, МИСТЕРИО ЗДЕСЬ ПОЛНОЦЕННЫЙ МАГ И УБЛЮДОК, РЕБЯТА. НИЧЕГО ОБЩЕГО С КАНОНОМ НЕ ИМЕЕТ.
> 
> На фб залетел неплохо. Надеюсь, и вам понравится.

Питер жив. Он умер на пять мирских лет, исчез с лица Земли, рассыпался прахом на чужой планете, но сейчас он жив. Он гуляет по улице, общается с друзьями, чувствует все на сто десять процентов и, в конце концов, дышит. Он живет своей жизнью, которой был лишен.

_Пи-тер-жив._

Но ради этой цели погиб кто-то более важный.  
_**  
— А если бы умер ты... — говорит строго Старк.**_

_Но глаза у Тони вовсе не злые, не в тон голосу, они испуганные.  
**  
— Виноват был бы я, — и голос слегка дрожит, мужчина явно волнуется, — А мне это не нужно.**_

_И Питеру искренне жаль сейчас, хотя тогда – вовсе нет, тогда он хотел прыгнуть выше головы и доказать, что не менее важен, не менее хорош, что достоин уважения. Получилось ли?  
**  
— Тебя здесь не должно быть!**_

_**Старк едва не багровеет от злости, а затем бледнеет, точно полотно.** _

_**— Проклятье.** _

_**Тяжелый вздох, взгляд судорожно оббегает помещение на поиск хоть какой-то лазейки, чтобы сгрузить пацана с корабля.** _

_**— Это не Кони-Айленд, не экскурсия.** _

_**Тони подходит ближе, всматривается в совсем юное лицо с сожалением.** _

_**— Здесь билет в один конец, понимаешь?** _

_Питер не понимал в тот момент, но он все понял, когда люди вокруг начали рассыпаться, а его наставник – самый смелый и отважный человек в Галактике, Пит уверен, – растерял всю воинственность. Питер оглядывался по сторонам, не веря в происходящее, но паучьим чутьем чувствуя приближение смерти. Питер понял, что исчезает._

_**  
— Ты будешь в порядке, — шепчет ему Тони, придерживая над холодной землей, опуская мягко, бережно.**_

_И Питер осознал, что задыхался от боли, всепоглощающей, обжигающей, он распадался изнутри на ничтожные частички жизни, но продолжал смотреть мужчине в глаза.  
**  
«Простите»**_

_**— Мистер Старк?** _

_**Он рыдает взахлеб, пытается достучаться, потому что вот кто его спас, вот кто снова всем рискнул и вроде бы должен был удрать от судьбы в очередной раз, но не получилось.** _

_**— Мы победили. Мы сделали это. Благодаря вам!** _

_**Кислорода катастрофически мало, он задыхается и плачет, плачет, плачет, давясь слезами, ему сейчас так страшно, как никогда.** _

_**— Тони...** _

_**Питер помнит надсадное "Обними меня, ребенок", помнит крепкие руки на теле, прижимающие к себе, словно в попытке убедиться, что он правда из крови и плоти, правда здесь.** _

_**— Тони, прости меня!** _

_**Питер помнит поцелуй в шею и притирающуяся к его щеке щеку, покрытую щетиной.  
**  
И ему кажется, что это несправедливо. Ему кажется, что лучше бы он сдох. Это немного бессовестно, ведь Мистер Старк поступил так ради него, Мистер Старк пошел в самый последний бой ради него. Но надо было ли? Он сомневается._

***

Этой ночью Питер проснулся в холодном поту, с отчаянным криком "Тони!" на губах и, как оказалось, на полностью измятой простыне. Нед в соседней койке что-то сонно фыркнул, перевернувшись на живот, и расслабленно захрапел. А Паркер, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, панически забегал глазами по комнате.

В шкафу прямо напротив его кровати находился супер-костюм, с которым связано слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много боли и страха. Оправданного страха. Питер, нервно обнимая себя руками, поднялся с постели и на негнущихся ногах подошел к поскрипывающей дверце, оттолкнув ту в сторону.

Костюм висел на той самой вешалке и том самом месте, где он его и оставил, но Паркеру отчего-то казалось, что все идет не так, как должно. Как минимум то, что ему опять навязали геройство, хотя он полетел в Европу для отдыха. Для реабилитации после такого-то шока и потери. Питер словно опять потерял родителей. И если Мэри и Ричард ему во снах не являлись, так как он их видел только на фотографии, то Энтони почему-то приходил в виде самых трагических воспоминаний раз за разом.

Питер видел его напуганным, злым, разочарованным, полным негодования и беспокойства, хотя запомнился Старк ему вовсе не таким. Он запомнился ему героем, иконой, примером для подражания. Тем, за кого не жаль было умереть.

— И он умер за меня, — прошептал еле слышно Паркер, сидя уже в костюме на крыше какой-то невзрачной высотки.

— Кто? — раздалось над самым ухом, и Пит, вздрогнув, обернулся.

Паучье чутье молчало, не реагируя на Квентина, так что и мальчик мог бы быть спокоен. Но он не был – Мистерио не внушал доверия, даже если и не являлся потенциальной угрозой.

— Тебе снятся кошмары, — не дождавшись ответа, констатировал тот, глядя на Паука с хитрецой, улыбаясь насмешливо. — Каждую ночь.

— Откуда?.. — только и успел спросить Паркер.

— Синяки под глазами, бессонница, — пожал плечами иллюзионист. — У меня такое бывало в тюрьме.

— Вы сидели в тюрьме? — удивился он.

— О-о, — протянул Бэк. — Слишком часто для человека моих лет. Ну, — он приземлился рядом, свесив ноги вниз, — рассказывай.

— Нечего рассказывать, — шмыгнул носом Питер. — Я лишился близкого. Опять, — Квентин терпеливо смолчал, и тот продолжил, — Он умер за меня, — произнёс тихо Пит, глядя на бесконечное множество звезд над головой.

Мистерио посмотрел на мальчика донельзя внимательно, что-то про себя отмечая, а затем, улыбнувшись, кивнул собственным мыслям.

— Да, — ответил он, тоже отводя взгляд к звездам, — Неудивительно.

***

__

_«Неудивительно» — думал Бэк, — «Ради такой-то смазливой мордашки» — и внутренне ликовал, — «Ох, Тони, совсем не меняешься, продолжаешь подставляться ради миловидных малолеток. Но как мне повезло, черт возьми! На моей Земле Паук старше и злее, а этот... Ягненок на заклание. Прелесть просто»  
_  
— В каком смысле? — спросил Питер, нахмурив тонкие брови, совсем по-детски при этом выглядя.

— Мы ведь говорим о Железном Человеке?  
_  
«А то я мыслей твоих не слышу» — продолжал насмехаться он, — «Мистер Старк то, Мистер Старк это... Влюбленная фанатка»_

— В моем измерении Энтони жив, — сообщил Квентин, — Носится в своей броне и спасает всех ценой собственной безопасности, но тебе стоит понять кое-что, парень, — он сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы добавить драматизма, — Спасение мира требует жертв. Человеческих тоже. Это неизбежно.

И в этот момент Паркер как-то болезненно улыбнулся, так грустно, так скорбяще своими подрагивающими от скорой истерики тонкими губами, что у Мистерио даже сердце сжалось. Бы. Если бы не тот факт, что он вернулся недавно из Ада, где повидал слишком много дерьма. Но, что отрицать, ублюдок у Старка красивый: поджарый, кудрявый, гибкий, с большими умными глазенками цвета корицы и солнечными веснушками. _Наивный. Слабый. Уязвимый после траура._ А если быть более точным, то в глубочайшем трауре даже сейчас.

— Я бы все отдал, чтобы увидеть его еще разок, — признался сокрушенно мальчик и Бэк еле удержал язвительный комментарий наподобие «Неужели? Все-все?» — Я не успел... Я так много хотел сказать. Я...

И Питер все же разрыдался, опустив голову, глотая соленые слезы и крупно вздрагивая, напоминая брошенного хозяином щенка. Не хватало дождя и падения на колени у могилы папочки для полноты картины. Ах, какая трагичная история любви! Ей самое место на театральной сцене где-нибудь в Вегасе.  
_  
«Ох, Тони, как ты мог?» — глумился про себя Квентин, опуская широкую ладонь на мальчишеский затылок, — «Оставил лапочку совсем одного, когда вокруг та-ак много плохих людей» — он мягко огладил шелковистые волосы, придвинувшись ближе, незаметно втянув аромат чистой кожи и мятного шампуня, — «А он такой беззащитный и нежный» — и, с трудом сдержав желание сжать такие приятные на ощупь локоны в кулак, — «Но ты не бойся» — притянул к себе парнишку, заключая в доверительные объятья, — «Отдыхай в своей деревянной коробке, старик. Я позабочусь о покинутой собачке, обещаю!»_

***

Питер стиснул в кулачках ткань какой-то придурочной мантии, толком не осознавая, зачем это делает и почему позволяет к себе прикасаться какому-то мутному мужику с другой планеты. Питер просто устал от того, что ни с кем не может хотя бы поговорить о том, _насколько_ ему тяжело без Тони. Мэй только сочувственно качает головой, Хэппи глубоко вздыхает, а ребята попросту не знают, что вообще можно сказать в таких ситуациях. Их объединяют стандартные фразы вроде:  
_  
«Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты страдал»_

_«Он был хорошим»_

_«Нам очень жаль»_

И Паркер понимает, что уже за такую скудную поддержку обязан быть благодарным, его так воспитали — за все говорить «спасибо» и не задирать нос. Но Тони научил его стоять на своем и добиваться целей, несмотря ни на что.

— Я так по нему скучаю, — выдохнул вместе со всхлипами Пит, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо, — На его месте должен был быть я... Почему не я?.. Почему он?..

И, неожиданно, почувствовал горячее дыхание и сухие губы у самого уха, а затем услышал спокойное и такое нужное:

— Потому что он любил тебя, Питер.

Тело словно прошило током, парень задохнулся от охватившего его отчаяния, вспоминая улыбку, жесты, ласковый взгляд Старка. Его строгий голос и смеющиеся при этом глаза.

— Я тоже!.. — навзрыд, громко, безысходно, — Я тоже его... Господи, Тони, я... Я... — задыхаясь, не видя ничего перед собой из-за слез, чуть ли не воя от тоски.

— Он знал это, — хрипло прошептал ему в висок Бэк, обвив сотрясающееся в рыданиях тело руками, — Потому и пошел на жертву.

И Питер будто бы вновь на этой проклятой Вселенной планете, вновь перед холодным трупом, который загружают в долбаный космический корабль и везут до Земли вот так просто, и все молчат, все, блять, молчат, словно умерший не спас мир, не спас их жалкие жизни. Питер будто бы вновь бесполезная букашка перед лицом смерти, забирающей самого важного для него человека.

— Почему не я?.. Почему не я?!.. — продолжал вопрошать Паркер, вцепившись в чужой костюм, словно утопающий в спасательный круг.

— Он бы не допустил этого, — ответил сдержанно тот, — Поверь, ни за что на свете бы не допустил, прошерстил бы все лазейки и разбился в лепешку, но спас тебя. Уверен, ты был ему как сын, Питер.

И это контрольный в голову, навылет, наверняка. Все самые гадко-прекрасные мгновения его жизни тут же всплыли перед глазами и Пит едва не заорал от бессильной ярости и мучений, что так терзали его изнутри. Вот Тони заходит в его комнату, вот Тони хвалит его за помощь и технику, вот Тони обнимает его в машине, вот Тони отвечает на его звонок и искренне беспокоится о нем. Тони сделал это ради него, потому что считал Питера - грязного мальчишку, посмевшего что-то о себе возомнить и влюбиться в наставника, - достойным и важным.

— Как самое драгоценное сокровище в его жизни, — добавил Квентин, — Ради которого _стоило_ умереть.

***

_Питеру снова снится Тони. Не эпизоды их жизни, которую с натяжкой можно назвать совместной, повторяющиеся каждую ночь и сводящие мальчика с ума. Питеру снится Тони — пышущий здоровьем, гениальностью и великолепием. В своей идеально оборудованной мастерской в своем идеально выглаженном костюме с идеально отточенными движениями. Тони спрашивает:_

_— Как дела в школе? Сдал экзамен по химии? О, как ты над ним трясся!_

_И Паркер не хочет признаваться, что из-за исчезновения длиной в пять лет ему пришлось строить нелепые легенды и доучиваться еще год, а потом сдавать эту чертову химию с другими учениками, которых он знать не знает, у другого преподавателя, который поставил ему «отлично», основательно не изучив его работу._

_— Сдал, — сипит Питер, не веря в происходящее._

_— Молодец, карапуз, — улыбается игриво Старк, поднимая вверх стаканчик с виски, — За тебя._

_И Пит даже не замечает, как карие глаза меняют свой цвет на изумрудный._

***

Бэк оказался полезен настолько, насколько то было возможно. Он умел колдовать, выпускал руками всякие зеленые штуки и у него был скафандр. Нет, Питер, конечно, шутит: Бэк знал слабые места противников и был начеку, он предугадывал их шаги и заставлял верить в то, что мир может быть спокоен за свою безопасность. И Паркер даже проникся к нему доверием, особенно учитывая свою неловкую истерику и объятья на крыше, как уж тут не доверять.

— Слева! — закричал Квентин, придерживая обваливающуюся стену колокольни, — Парень, уходи отсюда, ты не справишься! — практически взмолился он.

Песочный Человек, как его про себя прозвал Паркер, все старался ухватить его, но был чрезмерно медлительным. Тони на тренировках частенько говорил, что чем больше противник, тем проще сбить его с ног. Центр тяжести и простая логика. Но здесь не просто большой противник, здесь нечто уровня Скотта в их первую встречу, причем если Скотт был настроен вполне дружелюбно, то Элементаль явно не поболтать зашел.

— Ни за что, — выдохнул упрямо Питер, — Решили сдаться?!

Тони бы не сдался. Тони бы боролся до самого конца, Питер точно знает.

И, кажется, Мистерио знает, что Паркер знает, а потому уступает.

— Да черт возьми... — вздохнул маг, — Гони его чуть севернее, он пытается за тобой угнаться. Я попробую открыть портал.

Но самое забавное в этой ситуации то, что парень ощутил дежавю. Все было почти как на том самом корабле, что направлялся не на Кони-Айленд или экскурсию, а в самый конец пути без шанса свернуть назад. Паук заупрямился и Старк решил позволить ему повоевать.

_Довоевался._

— Питер, скорее! — подгонял его Квентин, удерживая вход в портал раскрытым с огромным трудом, сцепив челюсти, напрягая все силы.

А Питер петлял между зданиями, не слыша стука собственного сердца, глядя в гигантскую черную дыру с ядовито-зеленой окантовкой, не в силах притормозить. Чутье верещало, требуя остановиться, но мальчишка словно забылся и просто летел, будто мотылек к огню. Тони не боялся, когда уводил ракету от Нью-Йорка подальше, Тони не боялся отправляться в космос и жертвовать собой. Так какое право он имеет на страх? Какое право он имеет на жизнь?

_Почему не я?_

— Твою мать, — услышал Паркер, прежде чем отключиться от боли во всем теле.

***

Питер лежал на белых простынях в больничном блоке одной из баз Щ.И.Т, бледный-бледный, изломанный и изодранный весь, будто бы куклу переехало машиной раз тридцать. Но он-то не кукла. Бэк мог притащить ему цветочков и фруктов, но притащился сам, без презентов, просто проведать того для... для вида. Чтобы все считали, что он переживает, он на самом деле вообще не парится, ему плевать...

Квентин подошел ближе и едва не зарычал от бессильной ярости. Пацан — суицидник! Ну, собственно, что и требовалось доказать, яблоко от яблони, а Тони Старк ведь крайне самоотверженная яблоня. Был ей, точнее.

Конечно, в планах мага было устранение Спайдермена, но он хотел сделать все немного более гуманно и изысканно, чтобы тот погиб от рук врага, а Бэк стоял рядом, героически мстя за смерть товарища, чтобы о нем слагали легенды, в конце концов. А если Питер просто влетит в его измерение и окажется в окружении супер-злодеев, что тогда? Ведь никакой медали ему Президент не вручит и детки из церковного хора в его честь ничего не исполнят, даже мисс Нью-Йорк букет не поднесёт! И для чего это нужно тогда?

— Мелкий придурок! — выругался он, приближаясь к постели слишком близко, наклоняясь слишком низко, глядя слишком пристально.

И целуя неподвижные серые губы недостаточно требовательно, жестко, властно. Он просто прикоснулся к ним своими и отстранился, колеблясь, думая, остаться тут или уходить.

Мистерио устроился в кресле у койки, продолжая наблюдать за лежащим в той же позе парнишкой и, не желая анализировать собственное поведение, устало опустил веки. А открыл он их, едва услышал копошение и шелест одеяла.

— Прости, если вдарило слишком сильно, — извинился Квентин, заранее зная, что охренеть как сильно вдарило.

По ощущениям та энергетическая волна похожа на ожог, будто тебя огрели чем-то раскаленным, только раз в десять больнее, так малец ведь потом еще в стену влетел со всей дури. Ох, вот это зрелище.

— Я все испортил? — спросил сонно Паркер, лежа в больничной койке.

— Нет, ты справился, — соврал Бэк, криво усмехаясь, — Мы загнали эту тварь в портал и на данный момент она бороздит космос в виде окоченелых обломков. О, извини, ты не любитель такого...

— Не любитель, — согласился тот, — Но я рад, что тот, вокруг которого я наматывал круги два часа подряд, обезврежен.

— Без шанса на восстановление, — подтвердил мужчина, — Как ты?

Удивительно, но факт — Паркер теперь выглядел хорошо. Раны и царапины на нем зажили чрезвычайно быстро, еще и в себя он пришел к вечеру, хотя обычный человек бы наверняка впал в кому и помер. Скорее всего он пока что чувствует себя выжатым, как лимон, но... Мистерио вовремя спохватился и протянул лежащему стакан с водой, который тот с благодарностью принял.

— Спасибо, — глухо сказал Питер.

И Квентин понял, что дело не в жажде и благодарят его вовсе не за минералку, которую вообще притащила женщина в белом халатике.

— Что за хуйню ты там устроил? — прямо и без излишней мягкости спросил он его.

— Не знаю, — признался парнишка и магу захотелось огреть его чем-нибудь снова.

Но взгляд у Паркера был и впрямь потерянный и напуганный.

— Ты мог погибнуть, — жестко припечатал Бэк, — Люди, которые возложили на тебя надежду, могли погибнуть!

«И я бы смог быть с _ним_ » —вдруг услышал он.

Эта мысль буквально раздирала сознание Паучка в клочья, орала раненным зверем, требовала к себе внимания, так что Мистерио ее заметил. Не мог не заметить такой комок боли и отчаяния. Что-то похожее на жалость неприятно кольнуло в самое сердце, Квентин поперхнулся от неожиданности, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

— Смерть — не выход, — строго произнес он, стараясь вложить в голос побольше уверенности, — Никогда им не станет. Это просто начало чего-то куда более мучительного, чем то, в чем мы варимся сейчас, Питер.

— И что же делать? — всхлипнул тот.

— Жить.

***

_Питер любит его. Он так сильно любит его и этот кошмар наяву даже отдает романтикой, искалеченной и тянущейся, как нудная мелодия из старого патефона, такой же унылой и пробивающей на печаль. Это не влюблённость в Лиз, не привязанность к ЭмДжей и, к сожалению, не родственная связь с Мэй, хотя самым адекватным было бы как раз это. Относиться к Тони как к отцу, как к доброму и внимательному опекуну и наставнику._

_Питер встречает его во Франции, в Лувре, тот стоит к нему спиной и лицом — к Венере Милосской, скептически оглядывая экспонат с отломанными руками и понурой миной. На Старке какая-то странная дизайнерская рубашка, строгие штаны и шейный платок. Не хватает берета и усов Дали._

_— Никуда не годится, — говорит Тони, — Я, конечно, не разбираюсь шибко, но выглядит эта дамочка так себе. А ты что думаешь?_

_— Тоже не разбираюсь, — пожимает плечами Паркер, подходя ближе, равняясь с тем, — Но кажется, это шедевр._

_— О, брось! — ворчит в ответ мужчина, — Пошли перехватим чего перекусить, будет больше пользы. По чизбургеру? — он метает в парня лукавый взгляд, — Угощаю!_

_Питер встречает его на Гавайях, все там напоминает яркий комикс, не хватает только облаков текста с красноречивым «Бум!»: вокруг пальмы, горячий и чистый песок под ногами, а перед глазами — синий-синий океан. Кроме них там достаточно много ребят с досками для серфинга, а еще официанты с прохладительными. Питер валяется на лежаке, отдыхая под зонтиком, а Старк плещется в свое удовольствие, зовя за собой._

_— Тебе понравится! — обещает он, — О, брось, не заставляй меня идти за тобой. Что, хочешь этого?! Пацан, ты нарвался! — и выходит из воды, блестящий, мокрый, разгоряченный._

_Паркер не может отвести глаз и нервно сглатывает._

_Питер встречает его на Ямайке, Тони стоит в толпе дредастых и заведенных до предела растафарианцев, они все подпевают выступающей на сцене певице и танцуют, двигаясь беспорядочно и смешно. На мужчине свободная белая майка и цветастые шорты с пальмами. И он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, щурясь от яркого солнца._

_— Тоже будешь плести косички? — пытаясь перекричать поющих, спрашивает Паркер._

_— Ни за что, — качает головой Старк, напрягая голосовые связки как можно сильнее, — Однако здесь чертовски здорово, правда? Самый жаркий праздник на Карибском заливе!_

_— Да, — задумчиво проговаривает Пит, — Но почему?.._

_— Ты когда-нибудь плыл на лошади? — перебивает его Энтони, хитро ухмыляясь, — Это здесь очень популярно! Давай, тут недалеко до конного центра, — взяв руку юноши в свою, воодушевленно рассказывает он, — Пошли!_

_Питер встречает его в Японии, в Токийской башне, и вокруг щебечут влюбленные парочки, а позади — пропасть, глубиной в триста тридцать метров. Тони держит в руках коробочку шоколада и говорит:_

_— Это традиция, — он жует одну из конфет, задумчиво оглядывая обустройство помещения, — И ты никогда ничего не приносишь, карапуз, так что за соблюдение обычаев отвечаю я._

_— Что за традиция? — не желая думать о чем-то сложном, вроде «Как я вообще оказался в башне?», спрашивает он._

_И Старк улыбается немного колко:_

_— С днем всех влюбленных, Питер._

_— Но сегодня не..._

_Пит останавливает себя на полуслове, смыкает губы и улыбается в ответ._

_— С днем всех влюбленных, Тони._

_И тот довольно и радостно кивает, протягивая ему шоколад. Все так и должно быть: и башня, и дата, и они. Просто не надо задавать вопросов._

_— Эй, малыш._

_— Да?_

_— Обещай, что останешься жив. Ради меня. Хорошо?_

_Питер, не думая, кивает:_

_— Хорошо._

***

У Квентина было много свиданий. Он вполне хорош собой, у него за спиной актерская карьера и он, вообще-то, плохой парень. Многие считают это романтичным. Но Бэк еще ни для одной своей пассии так не старался, придумывая целый сценарий для встречи и действительно интересуясь чужой жизнью. Он знает достаточно о Питере: он роется в его голове, читает его мысли, видит его сны, но Питер говорит и говорит, поражая мага своей детской непосредственностью и остроумием. Питер кажется классным. Славным. Таким, каким нужно быть хорошему мальчику его возраста.

И Бэк боится такой реакции на врага. Пусть и из другой реальности, но врага!

Питера нужно убить и Элементалы отлично с этим справятся.

_— Что за ЭмДжей, Пит? — спросил он, глядя на мальчика **чужими** глазами._

_И почему ему не похер?_

_— Мишель, — ответил тот, — Моя девушка. Точнее, я хотел бы, чтобы она... — парень вздохнул._

_— Какой ты подлый, просто ужас, — деланно возмутился он, — Я ведь водил тебя по свиданиям, как ты мог?!_

_— Мистер Старк! — смех у Питера ласковый, мягкий, обволакивающий._

_— Больше никакого шоколада!_

_— Великая потеря, безусловно.  
_  
Питер Паркер — глупый ребенок, которому хочется сказки. Хочется чтобы родные люди не умирали, зло становилось на сторону добра, а черное стало белым и не портило ему картину мира. Но так не бывает. Люди мрут как мухи, независимо от того, любимы они или нет, мрут буквально все — от обожаемых публикой знаменитостей до никому нахер ненужных отбросов общества. Квентин как раз такой отброс общества, катающийся из одного притона к другому почти всю осознанную жизнь. И по нему бы вряд ли ревел молоденький красавчик из Квинса.

_— Эй, Питер, — говорит Бэк, появляясь на мосту, прямо позади этой ЭмДжей, которой Паук вот-вот признается в любви._

_Фальшивой и трусливой любви, которую он себе навязывает, чтобы не подохнуть от страха одиночества. Чтобы не плакаться в подушку с утра, потому что Тони — любимый, единственный, золотой, блять, — остался там, в царстве Морфея._

_Но служба помощи одиноким Паучкам имени Великого Мистерио обязательно придет на помощь!_

_— Малыш? — уже громче зовет он._

_И Питер разглядывает за плечом Мишель призрак Старка, теряя дар речи, растерянно глядя на ожившего мертвеца. Мальчик наверняка думает, что безумен, что у него галлюцинации, что он свихнулся от этой бессмысленной беготни за прошлым._

_— Так зачем ты позвал меня? — терпеливо произнесла Джонс._

_— Я хотел сказать..._

_— Что ты Человек-Паук?_

_— Как ты..._

_— О, это очевидно._

_— Да, пожалуй. Пожалуй, это я и хотел сказать._

_И в чем-то он даже прав._

***

Квентин бы вероятно не понял его, Питер уверен в этом. Его бы вообще никто не понял — парень видит призрака умершего наставника, он точно сбрендил! Но смотрел Бэк со знанием дела, вдумчиво, с прищуром, хитрецой, сидя в этом странном баре.

Как он вообще согласился на это?

_— После такого, — скинув мокрый и разодранный плащ вниз, выдохнул Мистерио, — Нам точно нужно напиться._

_Под «таким» он подразумевал Водного Элементаля, которому очень даже удобно существовать, не имея твердой опоры. Он смыл Паркера струей воды, словно букашку в сток, и пока Пит пытался хоть что-то придумать, Мистерио увел того в самодельную черную дыру самостоятельно._

_Питеру было стыдно, хотя он и понимал, что делал все, что было ему по силам. Вот только напиваться не очень хотелось._

_Однако Бэк особо не слушал никаких доводов и даже заверил, что если пойдет в соло, то больше они его не увидят – как пить дать поймает какую-нибудь шальную мысль, найдет себе новую миссию и окончательно съедет крышей на этой почве._

_— Но мне не..._

_— Никто не спросит, — будто прочитав его мысли о несовершеннолетии, отмахнулся маг, — Пошли, — и схватил того фривольно за руку, утягивая за собой._

_Питеру почему-то в голову не пришла мысль о том, чтобы воспротивиться.  
_  
Где-то позади о чем-то болтала компания во главе с женщиной в костюме овцы. Здесь их одежда - то есть обтягивающие наряды супер-героев - не кажется такой уж примечательной. Все как-то слишком мультяшно и преувеличено красочно.

И Квентин сидел такой драматично-загадочный, поигрывая стаканом в руке, размышляя о чём-то.

— Ты уверен, что ничего не...

— Было время, — прервал зарождающуюся тираду тот, — Когда я пил, не переставая: утром водку, в обед пиво, а на ужин – ром, иногда менял порядком и даже смешивал, а бывало хлестал в три горла, и так изо дня в день, целый год моей и так нерадужной ублюдской жизни, смекаешь?

— Тьма, — кивнул понятливо парень, не смея спрашивать, как же так вышло и как тот вообще жил.

— Поэтому, — заказав себе еще, ухмыльнулся мужчина, — С моим стажем и неуязвимой печенью мне не страшны парочка бутылок. Хуже не будет, — Питер ощутил на себе долгий тяжелый взгляд, — Только лучше.

Паркер порывался ответить, что нихрена подобного, лучше точно не станет, выбухать горе не получится. А пребывать в запое целый год из обычного желания уж точно нельзя, причина была вероятно веской. Но Питер не ответил, он молча крутил соломинку в своем прозрачном бокале, иногда со смешным звуком всасывая сок и ощущая на языке апельсиновую мякоть, и даже забывал, где и с кем сидит. Бэк внезапно придвинулся к нему, разворачиваясь корпусом, рассматривая внимательно, а потом сказал:

— Тебе точно уже говорили, что ты смазливый, — и улыбнулся широко, — Весь такой белый и пушистый, — грубые пальцы заправили каштановую прядь волос за порозовевшее ухо, — Такой добрый, правильный, что держу пари...

Паркера потряхивало, он сложил руки в замок, унимая дрожь, и стоически терпел. Прикосновения Мистерио были приятны, но признавать это слишком унизительно. Пит отшатнулся от него, как от чумного, и стал энергично всасывать напиток через трубочку.

— Держу пари, ты никогда не напивался, — сказал уже как бы между прочим Бэк, косясь на стакан с апельсиновым соком.

— Держу пари, ты мастер спаивать несовершеннолетних, — парировал тот.

Мужчина хрипло засмеялся и заказал себе вермут. А затем, подумав, заказал еще. Паркер отмахнулся:

— Я не пью, — объяснил он, — Нужно оставаться в трезвом уме, чтобы быть настороже. Нельзя так просто...

— Никакой опасности пока нет, расслабься, — заверил его маг, — Выпей и отдохни. Ты выглядишь напряженным.

И что-то в словах Квентина подстегнуло его юношеское любопытство. Тони бы не одобрил... если бы был здесь. Питер попробовал совсем немного и моментально скривился от отвращения, только отплевываться не начал.

— «Вуду», — подмигнул он бармену, продолжая посмеиваться над парнем.

— О, нет, хватит уж! — запротестовал Питер.

— Вермут чертовски сладкий, я заказал его ради тебя, — оправдался Бэк.

— Он горький, как лимонная корка на подошве ботинка, — высказался возмущенно тот.

— Можно подумать, ты вылизывал лимонную корку с подошвы, — фыркнул он, — Или я чего-то не знаю о личных предпочтениях Спайдермена?

— Да я!.. — собирался начать тираду Паркер, но розовый коктейль с соломинкой, украшенный клубникой, заставил его замолчать.

— Попробуй, — торопил мальчика маг.

И, к несчастью Питера, коктейль оказался вкусным. Очень вкусным.

***

Но не таким вкусным, как подрагивающие от хрупкого возбуждения губы Паркера, все еще отдающие спелыми ягодами.

_Пит вел себя безобразно, хохотал громко, запрокинув голову назад, дотрагивался до тела мужчины совершенно беззастенчиво и говорил какую-то ерунду, смысл которой даже до адресата не доходил, так сильно он залюбовался пьяным парнишкой._

_— Ты похож на него чем-то, — важно произнес тот, — Наверное, этой своей бородкой... Хах, тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя крутая бородка?_

_— Бывало, — подвыпивший, но пока что вполне в сознании, ответил Бэк, — Пошли, я отведу тебя домой. — и подхватил мальчика, заставив закинуть одну руку себе на плечо, так как Пит неслабо шатался._

_— Зачем? — непонимающе спросил Паркер, наваливаясь на Квентина, заставляя того мысленно взвыть._

_— Чтобы не наделать глупостей._

_— Я не наделаю глупостей, — упрямо капризничал он._

_— А я и не про тебя, пацан.  
_  
Пусть и в каком-то темном переулке, пусть и тайком ото всех, но Бэк целовал его мягко, нежно, пытаясь продлить момент, а не урвать лишнее мгновение в порыве страсти, как привык. Нет, с Питером он хотел быть ласковым, хотел быть _другим_. Не то чтобы он гей-совратитель маленьких паучат, но... Питер от выпитого стал только красивее, он раскраснелся, растрепался и сбросил всю эту мишуру самостоятельного надирателя задниц. Питер стал таким заманчивым и желанным совершенно внезапно.

Квентин спускался поцелуями ниже, он обвел линию челюсти языком, прикусил аккуратный подбородок, перешел на шею, всасывая солоноватую на вкус кожу, как вдруг...

— Тони!..

И вся магия вечера растворилась в холодном вечернем воздухе. Бэк замер, но, опомнившись, отстранился и без доли сомнений поцеловал Питера еще раз, крепко, откровенно, влажно, заставляя стонать и скулить. Чтобы запомнить.

А затем слегка подкорректировал ему воспоминания. Пусть парень считает, что отключился в баре и добрый дядя Квентин проводил его до дома. Пусть так и будет.

***

Бэк влюбился в него, он понимает это отчетливо, явно, потому что нельзя не влюбиться в такого, как Питер. Они говорят о химии, о теории струн, о ужасной безвкусице в Лувре, которая так нравится подростку, о контрасте температур воды и песка на Гавайях, о беспределе на регги-концертах, о странных японских традициях и их не менее странных метро. Они говорят так много, что Мистерио забывает, что скоро Питера убьют. И не будет никаких встреч во снах, магии, путешествий по свету и дурацкой улыбки на губах с утра, потому что ночь была прекрасна даже без порочных связей. Ночь была спокойна, как и все предыдущие, что он провел с Паркером. Поэтому, когда наступает ответственный момент...  
_  
Квентин спасает его. Он спасает его — сопляка из Квинса, который без крутого костюма нихера не стоит, как герой, — и рушит план, оттачиваемый годами. Он потратил на Спайдермена девять лет жизни, он выстрелил себе в голову, он прошел через Ад, восстал из мертвых. И после такого дерьма, Мистерио все-таки спасает его. Расплавленный Человек как раз разевает свою мерзкую огненную пасть, тянет огромные лапищи, наступает гигантскими шагами прямо за Пауком и Питер, блять, уже знает, что виноват Мистерио. Потому что Питер смотрит укоризненно, словно преданный товарищем, и пускается в бой, перед этим спеленав мага покрепче._

_«Малолетний идиот» — раздосадованно думает Бэк, без усилий освобождая себя от паутины, — «Тебя же уничтожат» —и вдогонку, — «И меня»_

_Квентин не размышляет особо, он выпускает в эту большущую мешанину магмы и лавы мощную энергетическую волну, оттесняя от Паркера, наплевав на безопасность каких-то там людей и прочей мелочи. Они так, сценический реквизит._

_«Какого черта ты творишь?!» — возмущенно вопит в мыслях Расплавленный._

_— Извини, Марк, — якобы сочувственно отвечает он, — Планы меняются._

_А затем открывает портал, через который и притащил Элементалей на Землю-616, буквально зашвыривая туда бывшего соратника. И честно, он впервые чувствует себя настоящим героем, а не талантливым актером, исполняющим эту роль. Мистерио рад, он спас жизнь Человеку-Пауку!.._

_Он... Что?_

_«Какого черта я творю?!»_

_Маг опускается на одну из полуразрушенных крыш, хватаясь в панике за голову и не понимая, чем был мотивирован на подобное. Он помешался? Он внезапно стал одним из «хороших»?_

_Дьявол, а ведь на этой самой крыше Бэк впервые заговорил с мальчиком без третьих лиц и подслушивающих ублюдков._

_— Не двигайся, — говорит Питер, приближаясь со спины, утыкаясь чем-то холодным в затылок, — Не смей._

_«Это, блять, пистолет? Он тычет мне в башку пистолетом?»_

_Но самое убогое — Квентин действительно замирает._

_— Парень, — хочет он оправдаться, — Все это... ошибка._

_— Ты их привел, — выплевывает зло тот, — Из-за тебя пострадали невинные жертвы. Их кровь на твоих руках!_

_— Странно, а я всего-то хотел в отпуск... — отшучивается Мистерио, хотя смеяться не хочется, — Да перестань, ты Дружелюбный сосед, ты не убиваешь людей. Даже таких, как я._

_Кончики пальцев ощутимо подрагивают, в горле першит, а голова будто вот-вот взорвется. Бэк не уверен в том, что Питер не убьет его. То есть, Питер-с-его-Земли не убил бы точно, кишка у него тонка. А ярость ребенка он чувствует спиной, тот буквально пышет ненавистью._

_— Не убью, — усмехается Паркер, — Мне не придется._

***

_  
Питер говорит:_

_— Забирай своих чудищ и проваливай из моего мира, иначе я тебя по стенке размажу._

_Питер шипит:_

_— Не могу поверить, что поделился с тобой чем-то настолько важным, как..._

_Питер смеется:_

_— Какой я придурок!_

_И осекается:_

_— Зачем ты меня спас?_

_И Бэк только пожимает плечами, отзываясь:_

_— Хотел узнать, — изумрудные глаза слишком уж по-доброму оглядывают мрачного паренька, — Каково это._

_— Что? Быть героем? — насмешка так и сквозит в голосе._

_— Нет, — качает головой он, — Рисковать ради сомнительной цели._

_— Прости? — Паркер смотрит недоуменно, изламывая тонкие бровки._

_— Ты стоишь жизни, Питер, — задумчиво произносит Квентин, — Теперь я понимаю **его**._

***

Бэк возвращается каждую ночь и Пит каждый раз несказанно счастлив, хоть и пытается это скрыть. Питер рад снам, рад тому, что у него есть, рад быть с _Тони_. И у мага едва ли не челюсть от досады сводит, когда он видит этот щенячий восторг и обожание, которое адресовано-то даже не ему. Питер ласковый, податливый, трепетный и разве что слюни не пускает на своего Энтони, а Мистерио тянет устроить настоящий конец света, вернуться уже в их чертово измерение и сделать все так, как надо, чтобы пацан страдал и знал свое место. Но он не возвращается, потому что знает, что не сможет. Если даже и рискнет, то, едва завидев эти гребаные вьющиеся локоны и тонкие губы, сдастся. Мистерио не убьет его и, что даже хуже, не позволит этого другим.

Питер в эту ночь был по-особенному активен и беззаботен, он много шутил и смеялся над своими же шутками. Питер вообще особенный мальчик.

— Жаль, тебя не было рядом, — поделился он, — Ты был бы горд.

— Дай угадаю, — и даже этот сраный баритон не его, так и бьет по ушам каждый раз, стоит только открыть рот, — Ты снова поймал всех плохих парней?

— Не совсем, — загадочно улыбнулся Пит, — Плохой парень вовсе не был плохим... То есть, мне казалось, что он плохой, но потом он оказался хорошим, а в итоге все равно оказался плохим. Понимаешь?

— Нет, малыш, — покачал головой он.

— Он поцеловал меня. — сказал Питер.

И у Квентина сердце пропустило удар.

Невозможно. Он точно помнит, что стер... Точно помнит, что убрал это.

— Да? — нервничая, спрашивает он.

— Да, он... поцеловал меня, когда я лежал без сознания. Точнее, я был в сознании, по запаху определил, кто в палате и вдруг почувствовал... — Паркер тут же покраснел, — Он поцеловал меня.

— Вот как, — протянул, успокоившись, Бэк, — У меня соперник?

— Да брось ты!

— И чем же он пахнет? — усмехается маг.

— Вермутом и корицей, — моментально отвечает мальчишка.

— А я? — откровенно издеваясь, вновь спрашивает тот.

— Ты пахнешь дорогущим виски и, — смертью? — И тем одеколоном от Тома Форда, который пытался всучить мне на шестнадцатилетие.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Квентин, даже и не старающийся подделать аромат миллиардера.

— Правда, — огорченно подтвердил Питер, — Он пытался спасти меня. Может быть, он действительно не злодей?

— Не все люди делятся на героев и злодеев, — ухмыльнулся Мистерио, — Есть антигерои и массовка.

— Он не массовка, — нахмурился Паркер.

И честно, сердце мага уже наверняка устало так сладко вздрагивать от каждой невзначай брошенной, но такой нужной фразы от этого невыносимого ребенка.

***

Это случилось спустя пару месяцев после удачно завершенной миссии Фьюри и отправки Мистерио, как выяснилось, межгалактического преступника высшего ранга, на его Землю с соответствующей характеристикой. Питер вернулся в Квинс, к Мэй, которая, разумеется, была до одури рада племяннику, но все теребила край кружевного фартука, внимательно следя за ним во время обеда. Наконец, Паркер на выдержал и попросил:

— Выкладывай.

— Знаю, это будет неправильно, — ответила ему тогда Мэй, — Но мне сделали предложение, милый. Я понимаю, ты все еще не оправился после...

— Мои поздравления, — от чистого сердца произнес тот, — Ты не должна страдать из-за меня и... мистера Старка. Хэппи — хороший мужчина, я рад за вас.

— Да? — удивилась женщина.

— Да, — кивнул Питер, — Когда свадьба?

— Понимаешь... — она опустила взгляд в пол, разглаживая несуществующие складки на юбке, — Родной, ты ведь совсем взрослый, тебе исполнилось восемнадцать, ты наверняка хочешь самостоятельности и жить отдельно? — Мэй не решалась посмотреть ему в лицо, — Я оставлю тебе квартиру. Но я бы... была бы счастлива немного пожить для себя. Это не значит, что я брошу тебя, милый, нет! Но я... Я просто буду немного дальше. То есть, в Манхэттене, но это ведь не так и...

Паркеру необязательно было слушать этот поток сбивчивых и смешных оправданий, он понял все сразу, едва зашел на порог дома. Мэй не расспрашивала ни о чем, не вилась вокруг, шутя и забавляясь, она просто подготавливала почву для новостей. Важных и, вероятнее всего, болезненных. Так и случилось. Но Питера учили не быть эгоистом.

— Я понял. Я буду в порядке.

И пусть даже это не так, Мэй заслуживает счастья. Она уехала в тот же вечер, поцеловав на прощание и буквально улетев на крыльях любви, а Питер молча запер за ней дверь и скучающе оглядел помещение. Все началось тогда.

Питер проснулся среди ночи от какого-то непонятного ощущения, на душе стало как-то скользко и чувство было такое, будто за ним пристально наблюдают. А затем прикосновение к щеке, еле заметное, легкое, едва уловимое... Мэй дома не было, ходы заперты, окна тоже. Он резко открыл глаза, отпрыгивая в угол кровати и попутно нашаривая под подушкой веб-шутеры, но, увидев гостя, замер. Остолбенел.

Тони выглядел удивительно хорошо и по-настоящему живо, как для того, кто погиб от перенасыщения инопланетной энергией Камней Бесконечности. Для того, кого уложили в гроб и пустили на воду: труп-то наверняка распух, разрыхлился и покрылся водорослями, его всего изгрызли пиявки и мальки. Но Тони сидел на краю его постели — здоровый, чистенький, энергичный, как в сновидениях, — и улыбался мечтательно, глядя прямо на него, напуганного и растормошенного после нежданного пробуждения.

— Тони? — боязливо, не веря в происходящее и в собственное безумие, прошептал Питер. — Господи...

— Да, малыш? — продолжая улыбаться, потянулся к нему тот.

Паркер отполз подальше, подтянув к себе одеяло, и осторожно спросил:

— Ты снова мне снишься?

Старк же хмыкнул, потер задумчиво подбородок, направив взор в потолок, а затем ответил:

— Смею заявить, что нет. — и рассмеялся, обнажая ряд белых ровных зубов. Совсем не похож на раздутый синюшный труп.

— Тогда можно я никогда не проснусь?

«Чтобы не жить в мире, где ты мертв и находишься где-то на дне какого-то сраного озера, прошу, пожалуйста»

Тони только снисходительно покачал головой:

— Иди ко мне, карапуз, — вздохнул мужчина, раскинув руки для объятий.

Питер мешкал. Ему отчего-то казалось, что стоит ему приблизиться, как его схватят и сдавят в стальных тисках, воздух вокруг наполнится запахом тины, а Тони станет тем, кем и является. Мертвецом.

— Питер? — не понял такой неловкой задержки Старк, рассердившись.

— Нет, — грубее, чем планировал, отрезал парнишка, — Прости, н-но... нет.

Тот разом помрачнел, казалось, все эти уродливые тени сейчас соскользнут со стен и спеленают Паркера по рукам и ногам, а вернувшийся с того света Энтони его убьет каким-то особо мучительным образом. Тони продолжил, наклонившись ближе к нему, оперевшись руками о простынь, нависнув угрожающей темной фигурой:

— Разве я обижал тебя? Хоть раз? Я пытался навредить тебе или сделать больно? — тон наставника сквозил желчью, злобой, — Я думал, что всегда защищал тебя. Спасал тебя. Оберегал. _Любой ценой_ , знаешь ли.

Питера больно кольнула вина за собственный ужас, но он срубил это на корню. Не может мертвый вдруг ожить и выплыть со дна озера, чтобы припереться к нему среди ночи. Это невозможно. Это...

— Ты мне снишься, — всхлипнул тот, зарывшись в одеяло по самый кончик носа, — Разбудите, кто-нибудь, разбудите меня...

Странное дело: совсем недавно Паркер жалел о том, что видится с объектом желаний лишь в сновидениях, но не имеет возможности встречаться с тем в жизни, а сейчас буквально трясся от страха перед своей сбывшейся мечтой.

— Это не сон, — процедил Энтони, — Я пришел к тебе. Ты ведь хотел, разве нет?

— Этого не может быть, — задохнулся слезами мальчик, — Ты давно ум...

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер! — рявкнул Старк, — Не смей. Не смей так разочаровывать меня подобными заявлениями, ясно? Не ради такого я застрял между Небом и Землей, не ради такого я пошел на то, на что пошел.

— Но ты...

— Питер.

Питер слабо шмыгнул носом, уставившись на мужчину заплаканными глазами.

— Иди. Ко мне, — чуть ли не прорычал тот, а затем добавил, — Живо.

И когда Паркер оказался в кольце родных и крепких рук, когда прижался лбом к твердому плечу, когда ощутил запах тех-самых-дорогущих-духов, он наконец успокоился.

— Чувствуешь? — ласково перебирая кудряшки паренька пальцами, спросил его хрипло Тони, — Мое сердце бьется, малыш. Оно бьется. Для тебя.

— Чувствую, — припав губами к скрытой под тканью рубашки груди того, отозвался Питер, — Мое сердце всегда билось только для тебя.

***

Они прожили вместе полгода и Пит чувствовал себя омерзительно-счастливым до такой степени, что каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, улыбался, как идиот. Тони действительно был... из плоти. Он не проходил сквозь стены, не нависал над полом дымчатой фигурой и вполне отчетливо отражался во всех отражающих поверхностях. Он ел, пил, дышал, он целовал, обнимал и касался так, как ни один другой бы не смог. Он был жив. Вроде как.

Но никто кроме Питера его не видел. Старк объяснял это тем, что явился сюда ради него, а не кого-либо еще. И тогда мальчик спросил:

— А как же Морган?

И Энтони настороженно на него поглядел, явно не понимая, о чем тот говорит.

«После смерти отшибает память? Это ведь его дочь, он не может не скучать по ней»

— Пит, — расслабившись, сказал тот, — Я навещаю Меган каждую ночь, проблема в том, что она не...

— Морган, — мягко поправил Паркер.

— Так я и сказал, — фыркнул Старк, — Ты совсем меня не слушаешь!

И Питер пришел к выводу, что да, так тот и сказал, а ему просто послышалось. И все равно на то, что этот вывод абсолютный бред, не подкрепленный фактами. Тони никогда не лгал.

А однажды Паркер, только зайдя на порог и скинув рюкзак, радостно заверещал, стиснув долгожданное письмо в руке:

— Я поступил! Поступил!

И Старк вышел к нему, в фартуке, такой забавный и домашний, такой _родной_. Он тепло улыбнулся и раскинул руки в стороны, ловя в объятья мальчишку, радостного и взъерошенного.

— Я не сомневался.

— Нью-Йоркский Технологический Университет, — пропел Пит, — Ждет меня! Мы переезжаем в Манхэттен!

И их съемная квартира в Манхэттене была неплохая, достаточно дешевая, но не ободраная, этакое любовное гнездышко. Парень ожидал, что Тони начнет ворчать и придираться, но тот сходу завалился на кожаный диванчик у окна, оглядывая апартаменты.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Паркер, принимая ключи к новому жилищу от хозяина.

— Да что вы, — оглядев квартиранта с ног до головы, разомлел тот, — Обращайтесь. — и направился к выходу.

— О, сука, я к тебе обращусь, — моментально подскочил Энтони, — И обращалку твою тебе в...

— Успокойся, — прошипел тихонько Питер.

— Что-что? — обернулся у порога арендодатель.

— Говорю, с удовольствием обратимся. В смысле, обращусь! — как можно более беззаботно заулыбался он, — До свидания.

И к счастью, тот поверил милой улыбочке и тонкому голоску. А вот от Старка разве что молнии не отскакивали.

— Нихера я не успокоился, — оповестил он Питера, — Пойду столкну мудака с лестницы.

— Тони!

А когда Нэд пришел к нему на новоселье вместе с ЭмДжей и Флэшем, притащив кучу всего для дома, вроде коврика на порог и щипцов для лапши, Энтони все вился рядом, подозрительно косясь на Джонс. Мишель иногда бросала на Питера многозначительные взгляды, подолгу выдерживая те, и у того на душе привычно теплело. Когда Лидс с Флэшем принялись спорить, кто спас их тогда в Венеции, мужик в скафандре или Человек-Паук, Эмджей утянула Паркера в другую комнату и встала спиной к окну, выжидающе смотря на парня. Тони за его спиной неодобрительно хмыкнул, сложив руки на груди.

— Сейчас будут признания в любви и попытки объясниться, а затем объятия и слезливые поцелуи, — протянул он приторно.

— Пит, я знаю, что тогда, на мосту, ты хотел сказать не то, что сказал, — вздохнула девушка.

— О, мы все тут это знаем, — засмеялся мужчина, — Только вот я знаю, _почему_ ты хотел сказать то, что собирался.

— Я не дала тебе договорить тогда, но я все думаю об этом, так что... Просто скажи, что хотел, ладно?

— Не ладно, — паясничал дальше Энтони.

— Я хотел сказать, — Питер сжал в ладонях края рубашки, оттянув те ниже, и задумчиво покусал губу.

Мишель стояла перед ним такая красивая, настоящая, умная, замечательная. В белом легком платье, неловко обнимая себя за плечи, ожидая его ответа. Ох, Мишель, прости, прости, прости...

— Нахуй Мишель, — вкрадчиво прошептал ему прямо на ухо Старк, улыбаясь, посмеиваясь, — Тебе ведь нужен только я?

И мальчишка искренне радовался, что та этого не слышит. Не знает, насколько стоящий перед ней парень болен, не знает, кто он на самом деле, не знает ни-че-го по сути важного. Питер поддался.

— Что я гей.

Позади Паркера раздался оглушительный хохот, Джонс смотрела на него ровно пять секунд перед тем, как до нее дошел смысл сказанного им, а затем она рванула из комнаты прочь, хлопнув дверью. Послышались голоса Нэда и Томпсона, те явно недоумевали, что такого случилось и почему ЭмДжей так внезапно ретировалась.

— Мо-ло-дец, — аплодируя ему, сказал Старк, — Ты просто... блять, это фантастика!

Питер, накрыв лицо ладонями, стыдливо покраснел.

***

Манипулировать Питером было бы даже весело, если бы не эта тупая и ноющая ревность, засевшая в подкорке мозга, тянущаяся на одной ноте. Манипулировать Питером было _больно_. Раньше Мистерио мог запросто свести с ума любого и даже не брезговать самыми извращенными методами, но глядя на счастливого и влюбленного в оживший труп мальчика, он ощущал себя последней тварью. Питер поверил, Питер сломался, он задушил сомнение в зародыше и решил подыгрывать, чтобы быть рядом с любимым и это, блять, славно, это хорошо, этого Бэк и хотел, точно. Но почему тогда ему _плохо_? Почему он _несчастен_?

Квентин сидел в этом долбаном обличии гения-плейбоя-миллиардера-филантропа, пил дешевый растворимый кофе, который на вкус расплавленный пластик с какао, и почти радовался, потому что Питер был прямо перед ним, перед его лицом, он надламывал кусочки тортика и кормил его с ложки, посмеиваясь, рассказывая что-то, несомненно, интересное, но у мага под ребрами щемило нещадно, ему кричать от безнадеги хотелось.

«Я — не он» — так и рвалось с языка, — «Я лучше» — но Паркер вряд ли одобрил бы, — «Я хотя бы, сука, живой»

Однако угрызения совести и уязвленное эго отошли на второй план с первой близостью. Она случилась легко и просто, до абсурда просто, когда Бэк устал терпеть и просто взял свое. Питер был против, он очевидно был против, он бледнел, краснел, лепеча что-то, и отползал подальше, но Квентин ухватился за стройные бедра и притянул обратно, подминая под себя.

— Я люблю тебя, Питер, — сказал честно Бэк.

— И я... — произнес завороженно Паркер, всматриваясь в лицо Старка, — И я тебя.

И Питер снова сломался, заталкивая принципы и здравый смысл подальше, позволяя раздевать себя и просто лежал, вздрагивая от ласк, как от ударов. Питеру не нравилось. Он морщился, плакал, утирал слезы с щек, кусая свои невозможные губы, но продолжал плакать и болезненно мычать. Квентин смазал его каким-то женским кремом для рук, который нашел в прихожей, в комнате витал аромат персика и крови, а еще пота, мускуса и отчаяния, все нахер было пропитано этим ядовитым отчаянием.

Мальчик такой красивый, такой хорошенький и стройный, поэтому это все было неправильно: эти окровавленные простыни с самолетами, детские и милые, эта комната с сертификатами с олимпиад на стенах и фигурками супер героев на полках. Эти отношения, в которых один пытался лгать, а другой заставлял себя верить.

Бэк вошел наполовину, а Питер рыдал, упираясь ладонями в плечи и даже не отталкивая. Мистерио знал — Питер проломит ему череп и вырвет хребет при желании одним движением, с легкостью, ему нужно просто захотеть. Но он не хотел. Не хотел делать больно Тони.

Поэтому Квентин толкался все глубже, раз за разом, входя до самого конца, из интереса, будет ли Питер терпеть? Будет ли Питер любить своего Старка после этого?

Тот едва не задыхался от резкой боли, он просил остановиться, хныкал, дергая ногами, упираясь пятками в скомканное у изножья кровати одеяло.

— Тони, пожалуйста?.. — беспомощно, умоляюще, жалко, — Я не хочу, Тони, п-пожалуйста.

— Терпи, — процедил маг, вдалбливаясь, не жалея, не думая, — Ты ведь любишь, малыш? Любишь?

— Тони!

— Заткнись, блять, заткнись, — сгребая волосы на загривке, сжимая в пятерне, вглядываясь в зареванное лицо, — Что такое? Неужели разлюбил? Неужели такая любовь тебе не нравится? — в нем так жарко, так тесно, так _правильно_ , — Я-то думал, ты взрослый мальчик, Питер.

Пит сжался изнутри, доставляя себе больше боли и партнеру — удовольствия, он весь раскраснелся, жалобно воя, обиженно глядя блестящими влажными глазками цвета того хренового кофе. Мистерио, грубо вцепившись в его плечо, перевернул Паркера на живот, заставив раздвинуть ноги, и сразу же навалился сверху, направляя член внутрь молодого тела. Упругое, достаточно привыкшее к чужеродному предмету в себе, нутро легко впустило его и Квентин дернул Питера за бедра назад, насаживая. Раздался крик, оглушительно-звонкий, а затем вновь рыдания в голос, вновь просьбы, такие глупые, такие наивные.

— Прошу, прошу, не надо... Больно, ты делаешь мне больно! — и это так охуительно чувствовать, — Нет, нет! Мистер Старк, хватит!

Стенки плотно обхватили напряженный орган, Бэк низко зарычал, не думая замедляться, тут же начиная двигаться в прежнем темпе, вбивая парнишку в постель мощными толчками.

Кровать на фоне противно поскрипывала в такт. Раз, два, – скрип, раз, два, — стон. Останавливаться не хотелось, хотелось трахать такое податливое и прекрасное тело, хотелось по-животному отметить свою собственность. Но с кем тягаться? С трупом, которым он притворялся?

Убожество.

— Я люблю тебя, — бездумно прошептал Паркер, зарывшись носом в простыни, — Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

«Его» — напоминал себе Бэк, чтобы не сорваться на нежность, — «Он любит Его» — и вдогонку, — «Но лежит подо мной»

— Умница, — запрокинув голову назад, совершая пару особенно сильных фрикций, похвалил мужчина, — Будь послушным, Питти, и все будет хорошо, — пообещал, наклонившись к тому, слизывая слезы с румяных щек, — Ты же будешь послушным?

Питер, дрожа, обернулся и посмотрел на него затравленно, такой безбожно невинный и беззащитный, а после, рвано выдохнув от внезапного чувства наполненности, ответил:

— Да, сэр.

***

— Да, сэр, — сказал он и не поверил в услышанное.

Это его слова? Он сам только что подписался на это? Да он с ума сошел!

Тони над ним одобрительно промычал нечто неясное, поцеловав его в шею, а затем вышел. Послышался унизительный хлюпающий звук и Паркер почувствовал, как из него вытекает семя.

Он даже в душ не пошел, все тело ломило и единственное, на что он был способен в таком отвратительном состоянии — накрыться одеялом и смотреть в точку на стене. Питер слышал, как Тони встал, как покинул комнату и вернулся, а затем лег рядом, спокойно и размеренно дыша. Спокойно и размеренно, пока Паркер давился немыми рыданиями.

Ему вдруг подумалось — «Если он уже мертв, разве я смогу его убить?», но он спешно отогнал эту мысль. Питер не убьет Тони, Тони любит его, Тони всегда заботился о нем, просто... Просто все идет немного не так, как в обычных отношениях. Тони наверняка расстроен, что в каморке Паркера не так много места, как в особняке и тут нет мастерской, еще он точно скучает по Морган, а видеть его способен лишь какой-то пацан из трущоб. Старк разочарован и зол, его можно понять, его нужно понять.

Ведь это же и есть любовь, верно? Умение прощать. Но прощать не значит не защищаться.

На следующий день Старк вел себя совершенно обычно, бросил невзначай:

«На учебу лучше не ходить», хотя Пит боли уже не ощущал, регенерация спасла.

И все. А потом Тони сидел перед телевизором, изредка исчезая куда-то, мелькая, будто бы голограмма. Питер не спрашивал, куда, стоял на кухне, нарезал морковку соломкой и иногда нервно дергался, когда чувствовал чужое присутствие. Питер не хотел находиться с ним в одном помещении, но если бы вдруг Старк исчез насовсем, стало бы еще хуже, он был уверен. Поэтому и опустил напротив себя, на беленькую скатерть, тарелку рагу.

— Мило, — хмыкнул невесело Тони, присаживаясь за стол, но Паркер молча глядел сквозь него.

***

После произошедшего Бэк не трогал его. В ту ночь Питер просто откатился на другую сторону кровати, поджав колени к груди, и изредка всхлипывал от жалости к самому себе. Он выглядел побитой собакой, не разговаривал, не подходил близко, но исправно готовил завтрак, обед и ужин на двоих, как порядочная хозяюшка, и словно выжидал. Лежал на постели лицом к окну и спиной – к двери, держа руки под подушкой. Квентин не лез, не заводил бесед, молча ложился на противоположной половине и засыпал. И точно знал, что в дрожащей руке Паркера кухонный нож. И это было несколько забавно.

Бэк навещал старого "друга" на своей Земле слишком часто, если подумать. Тот Питер Паркер был уже здоровым таким мужиком, суровым даже, познавшим жизнь с низов, черт его дери. На него у Квентина бы не встал, это точно. Однако Мистерио чистосердечно ему признался, присев на край крыши, бок к боку с тем:

— Я трахаю одну из твоих версий.

— Я бы не подпустил тебя к своей заднице, — фыркнул тот и, задрав маску до носа, закурил.

— Хреново дела идут? — поинтересовался вежливо маг.

— Без тебя лучше, — огрызнулся паук, но все же спросил, — И какой я? Там.

— Невозможно красивый, — поделился правдиво мужчина, — Но угадай, в кого влюблен.

— Неужто действительно в твою ублюдскую рожу? — ужаснулся тот.

— В Старка, — сухо отозвался Бэк.

— Старк и там накачен своей дрянью?

— Нет, Старк там мертв.

Питер замолчал. Молчал долго, вдумчиво, не думая отвечать в принципе. Квентин округлил глаза в неверии:

— Неужели, блять, все Пауки во всех вселенных влюблены в эту жестяную заразу?! — возмутился он.

— Да завали, — выдохнул с дымом Паук, — Без тебя тошно.

— За что? — не надеясь на правду, прошептал Мистерио и Паркер, к удивлению, рассмеялся:

— Ты вообще видел его? Он же, нахуй, идеальный. Даже до экстремиса был. И при этом не сошел с ума от власти, как некоторые.

Бэк только проворчал что-то недовольно, а затем вновь телепортировался в их с Питером квартирку, пропахшую специями, приправами и чудом не расколовшуюся от витавшего в ней напряжения.

А после двух месяцев молчания и бессмысленного – как в ситкоме – сожительства, Мистерио был готов на стену лезть от отчаяния, ему стало казаться, будто бы он самый настоящий призрак, мимо которого можно запросто пройти, на которого не нужно обращать внимания. Но в один день Питер все же растаял. Он больше не прятал лезвие в наволочке, не глядел исподлобья, он смотрел в лицо мужчины большими и влажными щенячьими глазами, чувствуя себя, вероятно, виноватым в чём-то. Он пропадал днем в универе и по ночам, — патрулируя город, делая чертов Нью-Йорк — который в любом измерении является ебаной дырой — чуточку лучше, заставляя людей верить в добро, а затем возвращался домой, к нему, привычно сидящему на диване. Питер каждый раз присаживался рядом, опуская холодную, будто бы в его волосах все еще гулял ветер, и чуть мокрую от пота голову на его плечо, вздыхал и говорил о том, что сегодня сделал, тихонько.

— Я спас человека, — сказал Паркер однажды, вместо увлекательных историй про пропавших кошек и ушлых карманников, — Или погубил? Не знаю, — он даже реакции не ждал, — Он собирался спрыгнуть с крыши бизнес-центра, в котором работал. Сказал, что потерял все, что можно, и не хочет продолжать жить такой ужасной жизнью, представляешь?

— Кого-то напоминает, — ухмыльнулся Квентин.

— Да, — рассмеялся тот, — Я сказал ему то, что однажды сказал мне один парень.

— И что же это?

«Нахера спрашивать, если и так ясно?»

— Смерть – не выход и никогда им не станет, — по памяти повторил мальчик, — Смерть это только начало чего-то куда более мучительного. Только после нее шанса исправить хоть что-то уже не будет, — Питер осекся, — Извини...

А Мистерио, опустив голову, расхохотался. Громко, надрывно, слегка истерично. Все это казалось каким-то убогим анекдотом без логичного завершения, бессмысленным и крайне тупым. Как раз для вечернего застолья, где никто уже толком не соображает.

— Брось, — отмахнулся он, восстанавливая дыхание, — Я в порядке. А... ты?

Питер чуть нахмурился, заводил взглядом по ковру, а потом сказал, так вымученно, так неуверенно:

— Ты больше не касаешься меня.

— Хотя ты больше не прячешь нож под подушкой, — кивнул маг, — Это был доходчивый жест.

Паркер снова замолчал, не поднимая глаз на того. Тишина ощутимо давила, Мистерио казалось, что стены сдвигаются и вот-вот раздавят его собой. Он оттянул воротник футболки, раздраженно скрипнув зубами. С ним что-то творится. Быть может, он слишком долго в чужом облике? Быть может, энергии становится меньше? Почему ему так плохо-то?!

— Я хочу посмотреть фильм, — вдруг сообщил Питер, не двинувшись с места, не повернув головы, — Он старый, но хороший. И получил Оскар.

— Какой? — тактично спросил Квентин, которому было абсолютно плевать на какой-то там Оскар.

— «Призрак», девяностых, знаешь... Ты точно смотрел! Быть не может, что не смотрел.

Бэк смотрел. И это были самые неинтересные полтора часа его жизни, черт возьми, ему просто захотелось убить время и он пожалел об этом. Лучше бы нажрался. Или ограбил банк.

— Было дело, — кивнул он и, подумав, ответил, — Да, давай посмотрим.

Фильм то еще нудное дерьмо, но улыбка Паркера стоила каждой минуты его жизни, не то что часа.

***

Вупи Голберг чудесна, ее персонаж Питеру нравился больше всего, хотя Деми Мур с Патриком Суэйзи тоже хороши, тем более что у них больше экранного времени и вообще это их история любви, вон как они романтично лепят глиняный горшок, но... Вупи такая солнечная!

Вупи вряд ли страдала из-за того, что ее оживший возлюбленный ее изнасиловал и не желал объясняться. Хотя объясняться и не в чем, возможно, в постели всегда так, сравнивать не получится, раз конкурентов нет.

— Каждый раз удивляюсь тому, как можно так красиво лепить сраный горшок, — нарушил экранную идиллию Энтони.

— Да, они крайне сосредоточены.

— Но не на горшке.

И Питер засмеялся. В этот момент Старк посмотрел на него чрезвычайно внимательно, будто впитывая эмоции, а затем, еле заметно вздрогнув, произнёс:

— Прости меня, — хрипло, надрывно, — Блять, я все думал, что это конец и ты со дня на день меня прикончишь, а ты... Питер, ты невозможный. Прости, прости меня?

— Ты не хочешь досм... — Паркер недоуменно поглядел на экран, где Суэйзи уже укладывал Деми на кушетку.

— Прости, — Тони схватил тонкие запястья своими широкими ладонями и прильнул к тем губами, торопливо осыпая их поцелуями, — Прости, прости, прости...

Питер в удивлении, если не в шоке, уставился на развернувшуюся сцену, с которой ни один кандидат на Оскар потягаться бы не смог.

— Простишь? Скажи, Пит, простишь? — будто в бреду шептал мужчина, расцеловывая нежную кожу юношеских рук, — Я люблю тебя, детка, я люблю тебя. Веришь? Ты веришь мне? Питер?

— Да, сэр, — все так же бездумно, все так же жалко.

***

Питер верит ему. Питер позволяет целовать себя после двух месяцев полной изоляции друг от друга в четырех стенах, позволяет запускать пальцы, которые творили постыдные вещи совсем недавно в соседней комнате, в свои кучерявые волосы, позволяет гладить ровную беленькую спину, на которой и не осталось следов пережитой тогда ночи.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони.

И сука, это как серпом по яйцам, как ушатом ледяной воды на голову в середине января, как двадцать девятый круг Ада, за которым последует еще и еще. Это не прекратится. Квентин не перестанет ненавидеть.

— Папочка тоже тебя любит, — и неприязнь едва-едва сквозит в голосе.

— «Папочка»? — состроил смешную рожицу мальчик, — Фу, что за пошлятина? — и явно не заметил раздражения.

— Игривое настроение, — хмыкнул маг, — Кажется, Суэйзи поимел Мур, да? — и перевел взгляд на экран.

И парень тоже углубился в просмотр фильма. На Питере, успевшем переодеться еще до начала их киносеанса, были пижамные штаны с Губкой Бобом и болотного цвета растянутая футболка, он вовсе не был сексуальным, он был таким домашним и приятным на глаз, что за сюжетом картины и наблюдать не хотелось. Паркер временами улыбался, смеялся, морщил смешливо нос, приоткрывал свои коралловые губы в немом удивлении и просто сводил с ума своей детской непосредственностью.

_«Я бы рядом с насильником» — думал Мистерио, — «Вел себя иначе» — и следом, — «Убил бы себя еще час назад»_

Вскоре, не досмотрев фильм до конца, Паркер заснул на плече мужчины, сладко посапывая и бормоча что-то крайне забавное и неясное. Квентин аккуратно, не без помощи магии, приподнял его и, встав, деликатно опустил на диван, накрыв пледом. Бэк как раз собирался пойти в другую комнату, стоял, разминая плечи, как вдруг Питер схватил его за руку, словно бы без особого желания, из нужды, из обязательства. И сказал:

— Тони, возьми меня?

И честно, Мистерио даже совесть не особо мучила. Подумаешь, «Тони»... Плюс один сценический псевдоним. Все-таки кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от подобных предложений?

В этот раз мужчина был нежнее. Гораздо нежнее, потому что на первом месте было не первобытное желание утихомирить свое либидо и присвоить мальчишку, а расположить к себе, задобрить, приласкать. Питер был абсолютным бревном и, наверное, для жертвы изнасилования с покореженной до пиздеца психикой - он простил своего насильника-зомби - это было естественно, так что Квентин даже не бесился особо. Он усадил сонного Паркера на диван, стянул с него штанишки с гребаной губкой вместе с боксерами и опустился на колени перед ним.

— Что ты?.. — залился краской пуще прежнего парень.

— Будет хорошо, — пообещал ему он, опуская ладонь на пах того, — Я сделаю так, что ты почувствуешь себя очень хорошо.

Одной рукой Квентин чуть надавливал на грудь нервно дергающегося юноши, чтобы удержать его на месте, а другой — сжимал небольшой розоватый член у основания, коротко и не спеша двигая той вверх-вниз. Питер тек — смазка щедро растекалась с головки по всей длине и упрощала процесс, а Паркер тихонько стонал в кулак, неосознанно приподнимая бедра, пытаясь толкнуться.

— Умница, — похвалил елейно маг, — Такой хороший и открытый мальчик. И это все для меня?

— Да, Б-Боже, да! — не улавливая сути вопроса, не раздумывая, то ли соглашался, то ли просил тот.

— Хочешь получить больше? Чтобы стало еще лучше? — рука на подрагивающем достоинстве стала надрачивать быстрее, тяжело и мокро хлопаясь о кожу, — Хочешь, Питер?

— Все, что угодно, да, да! — едва не плача, судорожно закивал Паркер,— Я кончу, я с-сейчас...

— Рано, — отрезал мужчина.

И затем кольцо пальцев особенно крепко пережало основание, заставив парня вскрикнуть от внезапного чувства дискомфорта, как вдруг плоть обволокла теплая и до одури сладостная полость. Мистерио, вообще-то, с мужчинами не спал, но знал, что и какие ощущения дарит на практике, так что действовал осторожно, но смело. Он уверенно вобрал в рот головку, старательно обсосав ту, втягивая в рот, заставляя Питера скулить и ронять слезы удовольствия, а после стал опускаться все ниже, насаживаясь глоткой до тех пор, пока не вставлял до упора. Челюсть уставала адски, минеты он никогда раньше не делал, но, как оказалось, это в каком-то смысле даже приятно. Не то чтобы у него в горле эрогенные зоны, просто... Паркер сжимал пальчики на ногах, стискивал руки в кулаки и плакал от самого настоящего кайфа, осоловело улыбаясь, выстанывая что-то восторженное.

— Хорошо, как же мне хорошо, Господи, спасибо, да, да! — разводя бедра шире, жадно разглядывая мужчину перед собой, с растянутыми на его пенисе губами, говорил он, — Папочка, — войдя во вкус, позвал он, — Папочка, спасибо, спасибо!

И только сам Бог и знает, каких титанических усилий стоило Квентину не развернуть пацана к себе задницей и не отыметь уже, потому что, блять, терпеть было нереально.

Но он вытерпел.

— Папочка, значит, уже не пошлятина? — со смачным чмоком выпустив член изо рта, улыбнулся Бэк, сглотнув вязкую сперму, — М?

— Нет, — красный, запыхавшийся и довольный Питер пьяно повел головой, а затем поманил того к себе.

Мистерио оперся ладонями о диван и приподнялся на коленях, приблизившись к веснушчатому лицу.

— Ну? — хитро спросил он.

— Папочка — не пошлятина, — облизнув искусанные в кровь губы, выдохнул Пит, — Папочка — это ты, — томно прошептал он, глядя из-под опущенных ресниц совершенно отстраненно. Он словно под экстази.

— Давай-ка пойдем в кроватку? — предложил благоразумно Бэк.

— А ты не?.. — непонимающе посмотрел на него Паркер.

— А ты хочешь?

***

Сосать Питер совершенно не умел и постоянно задевал чувствительную плоть зубами. Хотя тут надо было задаться вопросом — проблема в его неумении или в том, что его буквально трахали в рот?

Тони сначала позволял Паркеру действовать по-своему, изучать и играться, охая и ахая, словно малышу подарили игрушку. И это даже было мило. Сначала. А после того, как Пит попытался взять его целиком сходу, ведь он одаренный и разносторонне развитый молодой индивид, Старку крышу снесло. Все началось с нетерпеливых поглаживаний по затылку и подталкиваний поближе к паху, и подросток счел такие жесты за поощрение и старался брать глубже и увереннее. Но это вылилось в то, что в итоге Питер, стоя на стертых коленках перед возвышающимся над ним Энтони, давился слюной и смазкой, безостановочно рыдая и чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощным. Челюсть, горло, кожа головы, от которой едва не отрывали пряди, все болело, горело, саднило. Паркер упирался ладонями в бедра мужчины, протестующе мычал и жалобно хныкал, но тот словно не замечал всего этого.

Тони, сжав кудрявые волосы в кулаке, направлял голову парня, двигая бедрами, вталкиваясь в податливый рот, шипя сквозь зубы что-то не особо приличное. Член, толстый, с ниточками вен, которые Пит глоткой прочувствовал, двигался так глубоко внутри, что мальчишке хотелось попросту заблевать наставника.

— Твой ротик был создан для этого, — услышал он, — Для того, чтобы дарить наслаждение, Питти. Как и весь ты.

Но Пит приноровился, вот что хуже всего. Тони долго не кончал, будто растягивая пытку, он стоял посреди гостиной полностью одетый, со слегка приспущенными штанами, в то время как на мальчике не было ничего кроме долбаной футболки и это выглядело так... по-блядски, так грязно, что у Паркера снова начал вставать. И ему было стыдно, безумно стыдно. Он же должен злиться, он должен ненавидеть мужчину.

Ведь это снова происходит, Старк снова делает больно.

— Потерпи, — зажмурившись, прошептал еле слышно тот, — Папочка скоро кончит. И ты проглотишь все, как послушная детка, хорошо?

Ответа он не ждал, это очевидно, и поэтому Питер просто терпел, пока по подбородку стекали слюни с предэякулянтом, пока головка собственного члена терлась при каждом толчке о ткань футболки, пока любимый человек имел его, как снятую в переулке шлюху, хотя практически вот только что так нежно ласкал его на том самом диванчике и запястья расцеловывал. Питеру было дурно: дыхание затруднилось, губы растянуло, а еще невыносимо хотелось начать дрочить, но он сдерживался. Он не мог показать, что такое обращение ему нравится. О, оно ему не нравится! Тело отзывается на грубые ласки, но это неправильно.

_**— А ты хочешь?**_

_**— Я хочу сделать тебе приятно.** _

_«Кто меня за язык тянул?!» — успел лишь возмутиться Паркер, как вдруг в самое горло полилась теплая и густая жидкость, которой он чуть было не захлебнулся._

Питер попытался отстраниться, ему казалось, сперма вот-вот пойдет через нос, дышать было невозможно, а собственный пенис будто был готов лопнуть от напряжения, но Старк потемневшим от желания взглядом впился в его полное паники лицо, перемазанное в смазке, и прорычал так, что член мальчишки предательски дернулся:

— Глотай, — и договорил уже более мягко, с издевкой, — Ты же хорошая девочка.

И в этот самый момент парень, не выдержав, кончил, забрызгав ботинки мужчины, и тот его, наконец, отпустил. Питер сплюнул, запачкав свою одежду, и начал спешно вытирать подбородок, кашляя и боясь поднять на наставника глаза, но тот бархатно рассмеялся:

— А ты втянулся, малыш?

Под Паркером должны были разверзнуться врата Ада, не иначе.

***

Квентин себя никогда не позиционировал, как человека с нестандартными фетишами, и уж тем более никогда не думал о себе, как о совратителе маленьких мальчиков. «Папочка» — совершенная пошлятина, Питер был прав, слово вообще сорвалось ни с того, ни с сего, Старк именно с толстосумом-педофилом у Бэка и ассоциировался, так что выбирать не пришлось.

Но в результате ведь все довольны. Парень кончил без рук с его членом во рту, блять, да все более чем довольны! Это было не просто перемирие, это было начало идеальной семейной жизни. С некоторыми нюансами в виде постоянного секса и обжиманий с дрочкой.

И ссорами.

— Пикник, значит, — задумчиво произнёс Бэк, щелкая пультом каналы на телевизоре.

Паркер стоял, закрывая собой экран и сложив руки на груди, не строго, а скорее в защитном жесте. Он задрал подбородок и выжидающе уставился на Мистерио, который уж слишком по-Старковски делал вид, что занят. На паучке были легкие хлопковые шорты и застиранная майка, на которой так и осталось двухнедельное пятнышко от малинового джема. Черт, а это его любимая майка!

— Да, ребята из моей группы, они... — Питер взволнованно перекатывался с пятки на носок.

— Какой группы? — спросил не особо заинтересованно мужчина.

— Моей, — удивленно ответил тот, — Университет. Помнишь?

— То-очно, — закивал он, — Хорошо, мы пойдем.

— Мы? — уточнил Питер.

И теперь удивлен был уже Квентин. То есть... Погодите-ка!

— Так ты пытаешься от меня избавиться? — полностью переключился он на мальчишку.

— Не неси ерунды, — отворачиваясь в сторону, буркнул Паркер, — Просто когда ты рядом, я не могу сосредоточиться.

— Да?

Мистерио выключил телевизор, поднявшись с места, и хитро ухмыльнулся, сощурив глаза. Пит невольно поежился и отступил, запнувшись о кофейный столик. Осознание того, что паренек на подсознательном уровне его боится, льстило, но одновременно с тем и угнетало. Питер опустил взгляд в пол, не желая смотреть в лицо мужчине, и ссутилился.

— А что еще происходит, когда я рядом? — подойдя вплотную, прошептал Квентин ему на ухо, — Много хорошего, разве нет?

— Да, но, — попытался сделать шаг назад Паркер, как вдруг его схватили за узкие плечи, не позволяя, — П-пусти. Я хотел сказать...

— Что? — опаляя горячим дыханием манящую шею, еле ощутимо проводя по той губами, спросил он, — Что тебе, возможно, не нравится, когда я рядом?

— Тони... — прикрыв веки, чуть ли не простонал тот, — Прекрати, нам нужно поговорить.

Но тот проигнорировал.

— Не нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, — массивная ладонь легла на поясницу юноши, приближая его к магу еще теснее, — Не нравится, когда я целую тебя, — вторая рука тем временем опустилась на затылок того, заставляя склониться к мужской груди, — И когда я трахаю тебя? — цепкие пальцы сжали одну из ягодиц, оттягивая в сторону, — Не нравится?

— Тони, пожалуйста... — Питера вело, он был уже готов согласиться на все, что угодно.

И оттого было приятнее его мучить.

— Что такое?

Бэк вдруг как ловко двинул ногой вперёд, протискиваясь мальчику прямо промеж бедер, и тот громко и жарко выдохнул, обхватив его за плечи. У Питера уже крепко стоял от парочки касаний и грязных словечек — затвердевшая плоть топорщила легкую ткань шортиков, которые нужно было сжечь, это гребаное творение Дьявола, слишком они прозрачные!

— Значит, будет так, — хрипло произнес Квентин, стараясь контролировать себя, — Ты сейчас разденешься, — колено двинулось вверх, Паркер взвыл и нетерпеливо потерся, буквально повиснув на мужчине, — Я разверну тебя к себе задницей, этой, блять, божественной задницей, — тяжёлые ладони сместились на стройные бока, — И поимею над тем столиком, который терпеть не могу.

— Боже, — сбито дыша, пытался получить хотя бы немного ласки тот, и зачастил, — Да, да, да!

— Хочешь?

— Пожалуйста, — проскулил мальчик, торопливо стягивая с себя майку.

Молочная кожа, светлые персиковые соски и подтянутый животик – это все дурманит рассудок, заставляет любить глупого подростка еще сильнее. Все-таки встречи во снах ни в какое сравнение не идут с тесным физическим контактом.

— А после секса мы обсудим этот твой пикник, — помогая тому оголяться, пообещал Мистерио, — На который поедем _вместе_. Ты понял?

— Понял, — быстро закивал он, переступая через нижнее белье, обвивая шею мага руками и так развратно облизывая свои прелестные губы, — Я все-все понял.

Бэк, как и обещал, развернул его спиной к своему лицу и, прижавшись к вспотевшему кучерявому затылку, вдохнул запах не успевающего надоесть мятного шампуня.

— Верно, — одобрил он, расстегивая ширинку вместе с пуговицей и, пока Питер не видит, притягивая с помощью магии смазку, валяющуюся в ворохах подушек, — Ты же моя хорошая девочка?

— Да, да, да, — вымученно стонал Паркер, плавно двигая бёдрами из стороны в сторону, заводя руки за спину, оглаживая ладонями грубую ткань чужих штанов.

— Что «да»? — смочив сразу два пальца и поднеся те к растянутому еще с утра – регулярный секс прекрасен – колечку мышц, съехидничал тот, — Кто ты, солнышко? — и мягко ввел самые кончики.

— Бля-ять, — протянул Пит, толкаясь назад, откровенно насаживаясь.

— Нет, — рявкнул Квентин, отстраняясь совсем, чеканя каждое слово низко, — Отвечай мне.

— Блять, Тони, не изд... — звук резкого шлепка о кожу прервал его возмущенную речь и Питер, силой воли устояв на ногах, покорно ответил, залившись краской стыда, — Я... я не могу, Тони, просто возьми меня?

— Ты хорошая девочка, Питти. Повтори это, — пальцы вновь нашли вход в разомлевшее тело, а затем скользнули внутрь, легко и быстро, хлопнувшись костяшками о ягодицы, — Ну же, ты ведь хочешь меня в себе? Постарайся.

— Да, — простонал тот, выгнувшись, — Я х-хорошая девочка. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя, пожалуйста, прошу?

И это просто бальзам на душу. На больную, изуродованную, омерзительную душу одного конченного засранца, живущего в чужом теле.

***

Мистер Старк изменился. Наверное, смерть любого бы изменила да и знал он Энтони не то чтобы шибко точно, но...

Мистер Старк не орал от ярости ему в самое лицо, не пугал его настолько сильно, и полки из-за его злобы не тряслись раньше.

— Шлюха, — выплюнул в заключение Тони и сверкнул изумрудными глазами.

— Что?..

— Что слышал, — оскалился тот, сидя на фоне полуразгромленной в прах спальни.

— Ты... — Паркер так и застыл, не в состоянии подобрать нужные слова.

Питер читал много разных статей в интернете и самой актуальной на нынешний год была заметка одной журналистки, которая писала о своем личном опыте.

«Абьюз и с чем его едят»

Там писали, что едят абьюз со слезами сожалений, самоуважением и собственным мнением в прикуску, потому что ни на что больше сил и не хватит. Энергетические вампиры – люди страшные, они скандалят, ревнуют, подавляют, принуждают, — писала некая Мэри Джейн, — Сначала вас возносят на пьедестал, а после опускают на самое дно, поливают грязью и требуют благодарности. Токсичные отношения ведут либо к разрыву, либо к смерти. Ибо сначала бьют словом, а уже потом – кулаками.

И смешно, и грустно, ведь это отлично описывает питеровские отношения с наставником.

Все началось с пикника. Точнее, с красноречивых взглядов старосты их группы в сторону Паркера. Это те самые взгляды, которые на него бросают парни нетрадиционной ориентации, намекая на то, что они в теме. Типа, эй, ты слишком уж ухоженный для натурала, а ещё я люблю мальчиков, поехали ко мне?

Старосту звали Эдди и он когда-то был капитаном команды по американскому футболу и умел травить байки. Поэтому Питер с искренним интересом слушал его истории и заливисто хохотал над действительно смешными моментами. Тони безостановочно шипел что-то крайне взбешенно, требуя немедленно вернуться домой и обсудить кое-что важное, что требовало обсуждения вот прямо сейчас и ни минутой позже. Но Питер старался не выставлять себя сумасшедшим и не разговаривать с призраком, который сам и увязался вслед за ним.

— Призраком, который накончал тебе в обе дырки, как раз перед выходом, кстати, — довольно громко сказал Старк и Паркер побледнел.

Ему все казалось, что и остальные это слышат, но все оставались весёлыми и расслабленными.

— Предупреди, что тебя сегодня уже драли в задницу, перед тем, как дашь ему подержать себя за руку, — продолжал давить Тони, — А то ведь щенок смотрит на тебя, как на поднебесного ангела.

—...и это был хет-трик! Представляешь?! — Эдди светился радостью изнутри, делясь воспоминаниями.

Народ рассосался, кто куда: в тенек под дерево, на цветочную полянку в десяти метрах от их места, а некоторые и вовсе ушли искать подходящую зону для селфи. На пледе, расстеленном у озера, сидели только они вдвоём.

«Втроем», — поправил себя Питер, — «Хотя Тони просто стоит и действует на нервы»

— Представляю, — кивнул даже и не слушающий эти потрясающие истории Паркер.

— А ты чем живешь? — вдруг спросил Эд, делая глоток колы.

— Да так, я... Я всегда любил рисовать, как бы, вот и... — пожал он плечами.

— Да что ты? — хмыкнул Старк, — Не заметил мольберта. Плюс ты сам говорил, что не разбираешься во всей этой художественной хрени.

— Это здорово! — оживленно поддержал Эдди, — А я далек от искусства. Никогда не рисовал ничего сложнее плана матча на доске в раздевалке. И то, все, что я рисовал – пара кружков да черточки.

— Увлекательно, — Тони презрительно фыркнул, — Сообщи своему обаятельному тупому другу, что мы уходим.

— Но я, — хотел было начать отнекиваться Пит, как понял, что одногруппник все-все слышит, — Я любитель. Не профи. — выкрутился тут же он.

А затем начал выкручиваться ещё более изворотливо, пытаясь закончить беседу и свинтить домой под аккомпанемент ворчания Тони. Дома тот отмалчивался и не заводил разговоров, не предъявлял ничего, не ругался даже.

Но потом Питер кое-что заметил – паучье чутьё обострилось. Натянулось, как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть от напряжения. И оказалось, не зря: Старк преследовал его месяц, прожигал взглядом, провожая на занятия и с них, следил за каждым шагом и вздохом, – Пит знал, но помалкивал, – и нашел, за что взяться.

Эдди попытался поцеловать его после вечеринки в честь закрытия сессии, но Питер осторожно отклонился в сторону, позволив тому лишь один короткий поцелуй в щеку. А потом посоветовал найти другой объект воздыханий. Но Тони, видимо, заметил лишь поцелуй. Поэтому...

— Зачем торопиться домой, когда тут петляет эта перекаченная версия Тома Харди, я прав? — раздался позади разрумянившегося от смущения Паркера разъяренный, но тихий голос.

— Ч-что? — обернулся тут же тот, подскочив на месте.

И в этот момент его голова мотнулась в сторону, как кукольная, по инерции. Питер в ужасе прижал к обоженной пощёчиной щеке ладонь. В ту же щеку его поцеловал непутевый Эдди.

Паркер смотрел на мужчину во все глаза, его губы задрожали, он был на грани истерики – все снова повторяется, все снова так плохо, так ужасно.

— Я убью его, — пообещал Старк, — А тебя заставлю смотреть.

— Тони, — прошептал с неподдельным страхом Паркер, отступая.

— Да, любимый? — елейно спросил тот, — Хочешь что-то сказать?

Энтони никого не убил, но и с Питером больше не разговаривал. И не преследовал – отпускал без вопросов. Но бесился, жутко бесился, Пит чувствовал это нутром, не только из-за того, что Тони смотрел волком, хлопал дверьми, исчезал. Нет, тот ложился на противоположной стороне кровати и просто молчал, а Паркер все равно был уверен в том, что того распирает недовольство. Но все было спокойно.

Пока однажды ночью Энтони не навалился сверху на спящего мальчика, до смерти напугав его, и не начал стягивать пижамные штаны, царапая кожу, обдавая перегаром. Его не было весь день, объявился он за полночь, и совершенно бесцеремонно начал домогаться.

— Но я не... — попытался воспротивиться Пит, — Мы давно...

— Неужели Эдди тебя не разработал за это время? — издевательски протянул Старк, — Жаль, очень жаль, — и отбросил ненужную часть гардероба в угол, принявшись за белье, покрывая собой.

Питер замолчал, переваривая услышанное. И все понял – он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что позволил Эдди влюбиться в себя, он не должен был допускать подобного.

Но виноватым Питер себя не чувствовал, а поэтому он рванулся вперед, подключая паучьи способности, отталкивая Тони от себя не со всей силы, – боялся навредить, – но достаточно твердо.

— Что? — удивленный сопротивлением, опешил тот, — Значит ты...

Паркер взбрыкнул, полностью освободившись, и перевернулся на спину, отползая к изголовью кровати. Он прижал подол своей рубашки к паху, натягивая, прикрываясь, нахмурился и сказал:

— Я не хочу, — и добавил ровным тоном, — Этого не будет.

Старк было дернулся к нему, но, удивительное дело, не стал его бить. Он приблизился, всматриваясь в юношеское лицо, а затем улыбнулся пьяно и спросил:

— Голосок прорезался?

Спросил не своим голосом, окидывая чужим взглядом. Питер попытался вспомнить, кому принадлежали эти изумрудные глаза и бархатный баритон, но все тщетно.

***

Мистерио, вроде как, упоминал, что чтобы опьянеть до глупости, ему нужна минимум канистра алкоголя? Так он нашёл эту блядскую канистру и вылакал все, что смог. Нужно запомнить, что пиво и водка вкупе с бешеной ревностью не дают ничего хорошего. Вот и сейчас не дали – вещи в комнате залетали сами собой, он орал что-то яростно доказывая, а Пит просто слушал в оцепенении и плакал. В конце концов, обессилев, Бэк устало вздохнул и понял кое-что, обратив внимание на свои руки. Не загорелые, не покрыты темными волосами, не помечены шрамами в нужных местах для точного сходства. Бледные, пусть крепкие, но без единой царапины. Его собственные.

Квентин потерял оболочку.

— Ты... — прошептал в ужасе Питер, отстраняясь все дальше и дальше, — Это ты?..

И Бэку было смешно. Ему, блять, было так смешно и грустно одновременно, а еще страшно, что вот так их история с Паркером и закончится, этим убогим скандалом и слезами.

— Я, — кивнул он и искренне захохотал, — Я! Представляешь, это был я.

Но Паркеру было вообще не до хохота – Пит замотал в истерике головой и продолжил ползти, он полз до тех пор, пока не рухнул на пол, но и тогда не останавливался, отдаляясь.

Настолько он был разочарован. Настолько ему было противно.

— Как ты?.. Как же... Нет, — всхлипнул Паркер, — Нет, пожалуйста, нет!.. Не может быть. Этого не...

И наверное ему было бы лучше стереть память, это было бы милосердно, это было бы великодушно и любяще.

— Это был я, — срубил надежду под корень Квентин, — С самого начала. Во снах, на мосту в Венеции, в первую ночь на этой постели, — припечатал он, вбив последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, — Все я.

Питер накрыл голову руками, высоко завыл на одной ноте, а после – жалко свалился набок, как безвольная игрушка, прижав коленки к груди, раскачиваясь и бормоча:

— Нет, нет, прошу, Тони? Тони! Нет, нет... Тони?

Мистерио хотелось схватить его за шкирку, встряхнуть, как поганого щенка и сказать:

«Тони здесь никогда не было»

«Тони никогда тебя не любил»

«Не так»

Хотелось дополнить:

«Не так, как я»

Но Мистерио молчал, сидя на кровати в домашних шортах и без верхней одежды, он будто бы глядел на себя со стороны и смеялся над таким безвыходным положением, не пытаясь решить проблему. Безысходность затопила рассудок.

— За что?.. — просипел тихо Питер, — Зачем так больно?.. Почему не убил? Почему ты просто меня не убил?..

— Малыш, иди ко мне? — вздохнул Квентин, свесив ноги, опустив ступни прямо напротив лица мальчика, — Иди, не бойся. — и попытался улыбнуться.

Но что-то ему подсказывало, что тот не боялся. Парень всего-то был в шоке и ужасе от собственной наивности и жестокости реального мира, он-то действительно поверил, что наставник с того света вернулся, а сейчас... Сейчас познал истину.

— Убей меня, — попросил скуляще Паркер.

И улыбка сама собой сползла с лица Бэка, уголки губ опустились вниз, а на плечи будто бы навалился груз вселенских грехов.

— Я бы никогда не убил тебя, — хрипло произнес он, — Я мог. Много-много раз, но не убил. И не убью.

Мог оставить с Элементалями, мог не везти в больницу, мог отравить в баре, мог... Мог просто наполнить энергией до предела и оставить медленно умирать, как умирал Старк – от перенасыщения. Но не стал.

— Убей, — прохныкал беспомощно тот, — Убей меня, убей, разве ты не за этим устроил все это?! Не за этим свел меня с ума?!

Ох, милый, если бы лишь за этим. Квентин сжал руки в кулаки и, сцепив челюсть, процедил:

— Я сделал это ради тебя. Из жалости.

И тогда Питер перестал выть и раскачиваться, как ебаный психопат, и приподнялся, посмотрев на мужчину.

— Изнасиловал меня из жалости? — ядовито прошипел он, — Заставил поверить в чудо из жалости? Разбил сердце из жалости?

— Будь то настоящий Тони, — вдумчиво проговорил Бэк, — Ты бы и не подумал возмущаться, да?

Парень, до этого валяющийся блеклой тенью на ковре, резво вскочил на ноги, тяжело задышал и, блестя полными слез и боли глазами, выплюнул:

— Убирайся.

Бэк секунд пять не мог осознать, что только что услышал. Что от него требуется? Чего он ждет? Почему ревет?

— Нет. — но, осознав, отмахнулся.

— Вон! — заверещал тот, топнув ногой от бессильной злости.

О, как знакомо ему это чувство, когда ненависть и собственная бесполезность давят на мозги и рушат все планы. Как ему это знакомо... Например, очень явно ощущается, когда тот, кого любишь ты, любит разлагающийся труп на дне озера. Ну, это очень узкий пример.

— Я убью тебя, — поклялся Паркер, — Я убью тебя, если не исчезнешь прямо сейчас.

Квентин, сидя прямо напротив него на измятой постели, сжав руки в замок, мягко улыбнулся ему. Питер завёлся пуще прежнего:

— Ты слышишь меня?! Я убью тебя! Убью!

— Малыш...

— У-би-рай-ся. Не смей так меня называть, понял? Только он может, — агрессия стихла, Пит снова перешел на шепот, пока совсем не размяк, — Только он мог. Только...

***

Бэк встал раньше него, слетал в Нектар за ежевикой, и вернулся обратно домой до того, как Паркер проснулся. Квентин не был хорошим человеком, но за его блинчики некоторые готовы были простить ему все грехи! Почти все, ладно.

Несмотря на шкворчащее на сковороде тесто, он отчётливо слышал, как Питер поднялся с кровати, зашлепал босыми ногами по полу и прислонился к косяку. Бэк посмотрел на него через плечо и расплылся в искренней улыбке от растекшегося по телу тепла и нежности. А потом Паркер сказал:

— Не помню, чтобы приглашал к себе на завтрак межгалактического преступника.

И Мистерио выбросил всю тарелку панкейков в образовавшуюся в стене черную дыру, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Я сказал тебе уйти, нет? Тони скоро вернётся.

Квентин прекрасно осознавал, что это ненормально, даже более ненормально, чем было до того, как Питер все понял, но в конце концов он принял правила игры. Сначала Квентин ходил сам не свой и вернулся в собственный мир, где опять полез к матерому отшельнику Человеку-Пауку. Тот сказал:

— Мальчишка двинулся крышей, — и, закурив, заржал, — Так почему бы и тебе не съехать чуток?

Бэк подумал – почему бы, блять, нет? Поэтому он нацепил на себя лицо гения-плейбоя-миллиардера-филантропа в тысячный раз, одним щелчком, сидя рядом со взрослым Питером. Питер сказал, глядя через глазницы маски чересчур внимательно и пробирающе:

— Хорош, сукин сын.

И Квентин только пожал плечами:

— Предпочитаю членистоногих.

***

Часы-кукушка, что оставила ему Мэй, раздражающе громко тикали, ветер за окном уныло подвывал, а чайник на кухне уже во всю кипел. Пит, отложив ноутбук с незаконченной работой, поспешил выключать плиту.

— Черный без сахара, — и Паркер понятливо кивнул, возясь с заварником и кружками, — В холодильнике торт. Такие пекут только...

И снова эти истории о других измерениях. В том уникальные фрукты, дающие иммунитет, в том наука зашла далеко вперёд и вайфай ловит абсолютно везде, а в тот лучше не соваться, потому что его заполонили гоблины.

— В нектарном измерении, как я его называю, — сказал Тони, — Ну, точнее, в Нектаре, потому что там...

— Уникальные фрукты? — улыбнулся Питер, опустив перед тем чашку чая, и пошел за сладостью.

— Да, именно, — ласково усмехнулся тот в ответ, — Быстро схватываешь.

Паркер принялся разрезать торт. Он думал, какую часть хотел бы съесть сам – с клубникой или с вафелькой? Клубника вкусная? Нектар — измерение с наивкуснейшими фруктами, так что ягоды там тоже должны быть хороши, верно? А вафельки он и дома может поесть. Хотя Тони тоже любит клубнику?.. Может, положить им обоим с клубникой, ведь дома только они, никто не упрекнёт Питера в свинстве.

— Терпеть не могу клубнику, — услышав его мысли, сказал Тони, — Давай с вафлей.

И дилемма быстро решилась. Пережевывая кусочки сочной и сладкой ягоды, Паркер блаженно прикрыл глаза. Господи, здесь такого нет! От вкуса язык в экстазе заходится.

— Я привезу тебе целый ящик этой клубники, — засмеялся Старк, — Раз тебе так нравится.

Дальше они обедали в тишине, изредка перекидываясь задумчивыми взглядами.

***

_Он говорит об этом не сразу, ходит в роли Железного папочки недели две, подыгрывая, изображая счастливого семьянина, но заебывается изрядно. Поэтому часа в два ночи срывается._

_— Питер, — зовет тихо Квентин, глядя в серый потолок, зная, что парень еще не спит._

_— Что? — так же шёпотом отзывается тот, не оборачиваясь._

_Мужчина переворачивается набок, смотрит на его ровную белую спину, покрытую созвездиями родинок, на кудрявый затылок и изящную линию плеч. И нервно сглатывает, гадая, стоит ли вообще начинать этот разговор. Для чего? С какой целью? Стать счастливым? Убожество._

_— Питер, ты бы смог полюбить меня? — будто бы готовясь к смерти, спрашивает все-таки он._

_И тогда Питер усмехается. Коротко, ядовито, жёстко. И так же, не поворачивая головы, обманчиво-ласково бросает:_

_— Спокойной ночи, Тони._

_И внутри что-то словно обрывается в этот самый момент, лопается, хочется танцевать и рыдать в подушку одновременно. Бэку вдруг думается, что даже смерть не была бы такой болезненной, как это. Сердце, до этого бешено отбивающее чечётку по рёбрам, словно замирает, пропуская тяжелые удары._

_«Молодец» — хвалит он мысленно, — «Хороший ход, карапуз»_

***

_Сам Питер срывается примерно на втором месяце, хотя он держится стоически, как положено герою с прогрессирующей травмой психики, – запирается ночью в ванной и ревет навзрыд, закусывая до крови запястья и жалея себя до беспамятства, чтобы утром притворяться дурачком. Ему, вероятно, тяжелее, чем Бэку, который и сотворил себе Ад, ведь он же совсем мальчик, пусть и супер-герой в трико, а все-таки мальчик, потерявший любовь. Обманутый, говоря по правде, преданный, использованный. И такой отчаянный, потерянный, что готов простить все, лишь бы видеть **то самое лицо** рядом с собой._

_Питер срывается во время секса, когда, кончая, обнимает Квентина за шею и жалобно тянет:_

_— Тони..._

_И даже после оргазма не отпускает, притягивает к себе ближе, принюхивается, как ищейка, к ебаному аромату духов Тома Форда, и плачет, зовет, умоляет:_

_— Тони, Тони..._

_Бэк понимает, что тот в истерике, поэтому аккуратно, чужими сука руками, обнимает в ответ, приподнимая и сажая к себе на колени, вынуждая опустить кучерявую голову на крепкую мужскую грудь, а затем укачивает, напевая что-то ласково и любяще._

_Перед тем, как окончательно уснуть, Питер успевает зевнуть:_

_— Мистер Старк не поет._

***

_И однажды, в момент особенной слабости, Мистерио говорит:_

_— Я лучше него._

_Говорит это не у себя в голове, а вслух, стоя перед Питером на коленях, впиваясь руками в обманчиво худые запястья, рыча от безнадеги._

_— Я хотя бы, блять, живой, Питер, понимаешь? — и смотрит преданно, влюблённо, отчаянно, — Я рядом и я жив. Я завоюю для тебя планету и назову в твою честь, я убью ради тебя!_

_— Ты меня уничтожил, — отзывается бесцветно тот, — Ради своего удобства._

_И Квентин стискивает его ладони в своих, трясет те, рявкает:_

_— А разве был выбор?! Ты только и делал, что бредил Старком! По-твоему..._

_Питер сидит молча, но глядит словно сквозь, он будто толком не слушает его._

_— По-твоему, я не мог поступить хуже? Я бы мог запросто заставить тебя любить меня. Я бы внушил тебе это! — информирует он, — Ты бы, — он долго не решается говорить подобное, однако ярость пересиливает принципы, — Ты бы мне пятки вылизывал по первому зову. Я бы любого влюбил в себя. — заносит его основательно, — Я могу уйти хоть сейчас!.._

_— Ну так иди, — жмет плечами Паркер._

_— Что?.._

_— Иди._

_И Квентин идет, в самом деле, идет – он путешествует полгода по Европе, подчиняет себе кучу пустых сердец, которые с радостью принимают его в себе, радуясь, как собака косточке, но счастливее от этого не становится. Остается любящим идиотом , следит за маленьким гаденышем с расстояния и объявляется только когда становится слишком худо._

_Питер вваливается в квартиру не по супер-геройски, через дверь, запирая ту наспех, и сползает по стене вниз, оставляя после себя кровавые следы и лужи. А затем округляет глаза в шоке, замечая стоящую у окна фигуру._

_— Вернулся? — ехидничает он._

_Бэк пьян, но не по-агрессивному пьян, он просто разморен приятной ночью и максимально расслаблен, однако, стоит ему увидеть красные разводы на мальчишеской одежде, – гражданской, блять – он срывается с места и, толком не слушая змеиных комментариев Паркера, подхватывает и тащит того на диван._

_— Возбуждает беспомощность, — не спрашивает, утверждает, гадко ухмыляясь, Питер, — Это я уже понял. Можно без демонстраций._

_Квентин не отзывается, не реагирует, стаскивает окровавленную толстовку и, глядя на самое обычное ножевое в боку, спрашивает:_

_— Как?.._

_Паркер сначала молчит, насупившись, но затем, подняв глаза на мужчину, отвечает:_

_— Там была девочка, — и улыбается, — Просто подумал, что лучше я, чем она._

_Узнавать, какой урод пыряет ножами маленьких детей, времени не было, Бэк поспешил на кухню за аптечкой и, принеся ту, встал на колени перед бледным парнем. Опыта в подобных вещах было предостаточно, все-таки, врагов в тюрьме набирается больше, чем друзей и, если сам себя не заштопаешь, то никто заштопает._

_— Ты красивый, — говорит вдруг Питер, пока Квентин наносит шов, — И да, — он шипит от боли, — Я бы полюбил тебя._

_Бэку бы радоваться, плясать, визжать от счастья, как школьнице, но не получается, не радуется-пляшется-визжится, он ведь знает, что это еще не конец._

_— Если бы ты не манипулировал мной, не надругался над памятью моего наставника, не..._

_— Я понял, — обрывает тот, — Он не был просто наставником, — и это ничего все же не объясняет, — Он был твоим помешательством, Питер._

_И, прежде чем Паркер успевает возмутиться, договаривает:_

_— А ты стал моим, — и грустно усмехается, делая последний стежок, — Моим Раем и Адом, если хочешь романтики. И я не нашел иного выхода..._

_— Кроме как солгать? — крысится тот вновь, — Я бы полюбил тебя, будь все иначе, при других обстоятельствах. Но ты оказался мудилой, знаешь._

_— И что теперь?_

_Питер нервно сглатывает._

_Часы-кукушка, что оставила ему Мэй, раздражающе громко тикают, ветер за окном уныло подвывает, а Квентин всматривается ему в глаза с немой мольбой и надеждой._

_«Не проси убить тебя» — думает маг, — «Не проси забыть тебя»_

_Бэк еще некоторое время глядит на него, но, потеряв терпение, отводит взгляд, рассматривая узорчатую раму окна и вазу с завядшими цветами. Тут Паркер начинает шевелиться, мелко трясясь то ли от смеха, то ли от рыданий._

_— Я хочу счастья, — всхлипывает внезапно Пит, сутуля плечи, опуская голову низко-низко, закрывая лицо ладонями, — Как раньше. Понимаешь? Ты ведь можешь сделать это? — спрашивает тихо-тихо, — Ты можешь сделать это. Пожалуйста? — просит он, — Пожалуйста, сделай это._

***

Питер проснулся этим утром один, поводил вслепую рукой по простыни рядом с собой, причём с обоих сторон и, не обнаружив никого, подскочил, как ошпаренный. Он не помнил, как заснул, не помнил, как вообще дошел до комнаты и лег спать.

Парень лениво потянулся и, опустив босые ноги на пол, поднялся с кровати, оглядевшись. Шторы были полностью раздвинуты, пропускали солнечный свет в комнату, одеяло валялось комом на ковре, но в целом, все было на своих местах. Все было слишком спокойно.

И тихо.

— Тони? — позвал боязливо Паркер, — Тони?..

Он судорожно обнял себя руками, тяжело дыша и, прогоняя плохие мысли, двинулся к двери. И когда он только-только собирался покрутить ручку, та отворилась сама.

— Ты зва... — хотел было сказать Старк, но на него тут же налетел мальчик, сжав в странном порыве нежности, — Карапуз, ты чего?

— Не уходи, не уходи, прошу, — сказал он, — Тони? Не уходи, не сейчас, не теперь, не надо!..

— Я отошел на пять минут, малыш, — он потрепал его по волосам, ласково целуя в лоб, — К чему эти истерики? Я заваривал кофе.

Пит активно замотал головой, ткнувшись ему куда-то подмышку, от чего тому скорее всего сделалось щекотно, и ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— А вдруг ты выйдешь за эту дверь и исчезнешь?

— Что? — Старк мягко отпихнул его от себя и приподнял указательным пальцем за подбородок, — Питер, что ты такое говоришь?

Тот молчал некоторое время, боясь объясняться, но все же выдохнул, почти сразу ощутив жжение в слезящихся глазах:

— Ты ведь мертв.

— Питер, — смягчился разом Тони, — Мы ведь обсуждали это...

— Да, обсуждали, что не будем это обсуждать! — вырвался из несильной хватки парень, — Тони, я видел твой труп и был на похоронах. А сейчас ты здесь... ты теплый, ты рядом, я... Я чувствую, как бьется твое сердце. Сердце! А ведь оно остановилось, — он вновь подошел вплотную, опустил ладонь тому на грудь, — Вот! Бьется, бьется так же, как и мое!

— Питер...

— Ты мертв! Как я могу не бояться, что ты вдруг пойдешь на свет и уже не вернёшься? — слезы без остановки текли по щекам, — Ты же сделал так много хорошего...

— Питер. — уже строже произнёс мужчина.

—...и тебе самое место в Раю. — упрямо закончил он.

— Питер! — рявкнул грозно тот, — Слушай меня.

— Но...

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер, — Тони взял заплаканное лицо в свои ладони, — Ты – мой свет. Ты – мой рай. И я никуда не иду, — вкрадчиво проговорил он, — Никуда, откуда мог бы не вернуться. Я иду заваривать кофе и жарить яичницу, понятно?

— Но... — шмыгнул носом Пит.

— Питер, — нахмурился Старк, — Понятно?

— Понятно, — неловко кивнул он, насколько позволяли обхватившие голову с обеих сторон руки.

И почувствовал себя максимально счастливым.

***

_— Что значит «Как раньше»? — непонимающе спрашивает Бэк, недоуменно улыбаясь, — Я... Чего ты хочешь?_

_— Счастья, — бездумно повторяет Питер и подтягивает к себе ноги, несмотря на боль, — Чтобы..._

_Квентин хочет сказать:_

_«Я бы сделал тебя счастливее всех на свете»_

_Он думает:_

_«Я бы сделал все, о чем ты попросил»_

_Квентина чуть ли на части не разрывает мысль:_

_«Я был бы лучше, чем он»_

_А Пит договаривает, дрожа и жалобно плача от безнадёжности:_

_— Как с Тони, — и Бэк понимает, что выполнить эту просьбу будет слишком тяжело, — Как до этого, как..._

_— Как когда не знал, что это я, а не твой мертвый папочка, — заканчивает за него тот, — Я правильно понял?_

_— Правильно, — бубнит стыдливо Пит._

_Квентину больно. Смешно озвучивать очевидное, потому он и молчит, выдавливая улыбку, но почему-то не может сдержать глупых слез отчаяния. Сколько лет назад он в последний раз плакал?.. Наверное, то было физическое, наверное, в тот самый первый арест, где ему выбило оба ребра из-за падения на полицейскую тачку. Тогда пара скупых капель скатились с ресниц, он кается. Или во время пыток в Аду? Признаться, то было настолько невыносимой агонией, что ему уже от воспоминаний тяжело дышать._

_Он плачет перед пацаном из ебаного Квинса, которому до лампы, как он будет мучаться в облике Тони-я же лучше него, вашу мать-Старка, теша его шизофрению и синдром Лолиты. Он плачет от любви и не знает, что может поделать, кроме как прикоснуться с невиданной нежностью ко лбу Питера и прошептать:_

_— Я досчитаю до трёх, малыш, — невесёло смеется он, — И ты уснешь, а когда проснешься, то будешь счастлив. Совсем как раньше._

_— Обещаешь? — сипит мальчик._

_Бэк сжимает челюсть от злости, смаргивает чертовы слезы и, еле справляясь с ломающимся от обиды голосом, цедит:_

_— Обещаю._

_**«Ты – мой свет и мой Рай, но почему-то я чувствую себя совсем как в гребаном Аду»**_


End file.
